Bloody Twilight
by Namine78256
Summary: She’d do anything to sparkle in his eyes, she would suffer, she would fight and compromise she’s been wishin’ on the stars that shine so bright.
1. Chapter 1

31

Bloody twilight

**Chapter one**

**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes, she would suffer, she would fight and compromise she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright****. I slammed down my palm on my alarm clock as it started to sing. I glanced at it to see that it was six o' clock am and today was my first day at my new school. Sighing I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom that I would be sharing with my father Charlie. I took a quick warm shower and headed back to my room to see the cloths that I had laid out the day before sitting on the rocking chair. I changed and then walked back to the bathroom to see my reddish black hair curling at the ends and my short black shirt showed off my stomach and the jeans hugged every curve. I smiled at myself and started to add my makeup.**

**Looking back in the mirror I saw that I even looked hotter than I had before. I blew a kiss at the mirror and ran down the stairs where I saw my father in the kitchen trying to make pancakes and eggs. I smiled and walked in.**

"**Hey dad you don't have to cook me breakfast, I can do it myself" he turned around and smiled at me with a look of relief in his eyes.**

"**Thanks Bella, I thought that I should at least try." I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and then a glass from the cupboard.**

"**Do you think that I can have some money so I can go grocery shopping, or the only thing I'll be able to make is sandwiches?" he looked up from the paper he had gotten out and started to read as he smiled at me.**

"**Of course, and do you think that you can make enough food for four, my friend Billy and his son Jacob are coming over tonight for the game." I looked up from the glass of milk as I tried to remember who the people he was talking about were. I had been living with my mother for the past seventeen years and I had only visited my dad during the summer because we had lived at least more than a hundred miles away from each other. I had stopped coming three years ago because I had spent those summers in cheer camp.**

**I just smiled and nodded even though I had no clue who he was talking about. He left at around 7:15 to work while I sat around for five more minutes looking for my black sweater. I finally found it sitting under my bed and walked outside to see my big red truck that Charlie had gotten for me for my seventeenth birthday that had been at least a month ago. I smiled at it and got in, it wasn't as beautiful as the black convertible that my step dad hand given me but I had thought it would be better to leave it with them because it usually rained here and my car was mostly a summer car. I grabbed the directions that Charlie had given me and headed to the school. **

**By the time I got there, there were a couple of people all ready there. Charlie had gotten my school schedule a few days before I had arrived and had given it to me yesterday. I sat in my truck **

**with my bag in my lap as I searched for it. I had just pulled it out when the bell started to ring. I glanced one more time at the schedule and got out of my truck. As I looked around I felt like I was being watched by hundreds of people.**

**I tried to keep my expression calm and collected but I knew that I was failing miserably; I walked over to the portable with the number 8 on it and walked in to see at least everyone look up at me and watch as I walked over to the teacher.**

"**So you're Miss Isabella Swan? Why don't you take a seat in the back?" I nodded my head and headed for the back of the class and sat down next to a girl with dark curly brunette hair and brown eyes, she was a little shorter than me by an inch or two. She smiled shyly at me and whispered to me while the teacher started to talk.**

"**Hi my names Jessica and yours is Isabella, right?" I nodded and smiled as I looked at the board to see that they were doing the stuff that I had been doing last year. I kept myself from sighing but I couldn't help but look bored all period. Mostly during class Jessica was talking and the teacher was talking as well so naturally I had a headache and it just got worst when I walked into my next class to discover that it was trigonometry. Even though I was probably ahead of them in this area too, that didn't make it even less hard.**

**I had Jessica in at least three classes and a couple of other people who looked familiar, Jessica escorted me to lunch while explaining about the classes, teachers and the other students. When it got time to get some food all I could do was stare at it, since it didn't look to healthy and appetizing. Being a cheerleader at my old school had practically made me a health nut so the only thing that I got was a bottle of water. She escorted me to her friends and I saw that I had a couple of them in my classes as well.**

"**Hey guys this is Bella and Bella this is Mike, Angela, and Lauren" I just nodded and said hi as I sat down and listened to them as they started to gossip. I looked at my watch to see that lunch had only started fifteen minutes ago. I took a deep breath and nodded my head when someone started to talk to me. I suddenly stood up and when I did everyone stopped talking and looked at me.**

"**I'll be right back I have to go make a phone call" I walked away from their table and walked outside of the cafeteria and headed towards the gym where I could at least practice my flips and some other cheerleading moves. I had just pulled my jacket off and had just started to do a couple flips when I heard the door open. Looking over at the door I saw a boyish looking boy with bronze colored hair and a leaner looking boy with blonde hair standing by the door. I looked at my watch to see that the bell and rung at least three minutes ago. I muttered a curse and walked over to my bag and jacket. I tried not to stare at them as I walked passed them.**

**I walked to my next class to discover that Mike was in it as well, he walked over to me**

"**Hey Bella that was a pretty long call, you missed most of lunch."**

"**Huh yeah I was talking to a friend of mine in Florida and she got a little side tracked by talking about what was going on there" I looked away as I rolled my eyes and tried not to think as I thought of an excuse if he asked a question about what was going on with my friends.**

"**So how are your friends doing?" I turned to look back at him as I smiled and said**

"**Oh there doing fine, but a couple of my friends were feeling a little under the weather." He was about to ask something else when the teacher walked in and stared to talk. I was saved and I was thankful because the way he was looking at me suggested that he might like me more than I liked him. School was over when I walked into the office and handed the secretary my signed paper work and walked back out to see a silver Volvo which looked to be the nicest car here.**

**I walked over to my car and was looking for my keys when I looked up to see the guy from the gym staring at me, I looked back down at my bag and tried not to blush though I had a feeling **

**that my face was turning a little red. I finally found my keys wand was unlocking my door when the Volvo drove by. I tried not to glance over as I got into my truck and started the engine.**

**I pulled in to the grocery store to get a couple of things but as I walked in I saw that they didn't have much on the health side. I grabbed a couple of apples, oranges, grapes, and strawberry's even though they were out of season, I also got some more bread, ham, cheese, some cake mix, chicken and some soup. I wasn't much of a meat person but I grabbed some hamburgers for Charlie. I paid for the food and walked back outside to see that it had started raining again. I pulled my hood on and ran towards my truck and placed the bags inside. I arrived home to see that it was quiet and empty. I sighed and put the food away and walked upstairs to my computer and turned it on.**

"**Great, I'm all alone and I have to cook for three guys." I mumbled as I walked back down stairs while my computer started to up load. Before I had moved here to Forks with my dad I had a fight with, my mother she hated the fact that I had moved here with him. I loved her and all but I felt suffocated there. I had to be the best at everything school work; even for cheerleading, I had to have the best boyfriend there was at that school. But here at least I could try to be myself. **

**I got out a couple fruit and pulled out some lettuce and stated making a salad as I put some chicken in the oven. After I was done I ran back up the stairs to see that at least two of my friends had emailed me. I clicked on the one Ashley had sent and read it**

** Dear Bella,**

**Hey how are you doing? How do you like your new school? Nick has been flirting with every single girl since you left. It's sort of disgusting at the way he throws himself at them. I miss you and I know that your mother does too even though she won't admit it and your step dad wanted me to tell you hi.**

** Call me**

** Ashley**

**I nearly wanted to go all the way back and slap the crap out of Nick, even though we weren't going out anymore, he could at least pretend to be a little bit sad. I wrote back to her and told her that I was fine and that the school and people were okay. I logged off the computer as I realized that my mom had sent me two emails. I ran back down the stairs to check on the chicken when I heard the sound of car doors slamming shut. I walked towards the window and saw that Charlie was talking with someone in the passenger side of the truck. I shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to take the chicken out of the oven. I had just placed everything on the table when the door opened and the sound of voices drifted into the kitchen.**

"**Bella I'm home, you here?" shouted Charlie has he placed his coat on the rack and took two more and placed them right beside his.**

"**I'm in the kitchen and dinner's ready" I looked up to see Charlie walk in and a man in a wheel chair, who must be Billy and his son Jacob followed right behind them.**

"**Thanks Bella this smells great,' he gestured to Billy and his son as he introduced them. I smiled and took my plate up stairs to start on my homework that I had just been assigned too. I had just finished my math when there was a knock on my door. Getting off my bed I walked over to it and opened it up. Jacob stood beside my door looking around.**

"**Can I help you?" he looked a little lost to me.**

"**Um… your dad wanted you to come downstairs, since we brought dessert." He said as he looked around at everything else but me. I smiled and followed him downstairs were our dads were discussing fishing some time during the weekend. I grabbed a piece of pie and was about to go back upstairs when Charlie called me back**

"**Bella you wouldn't mind staying down here and keeping Jacob here company would you?" I glanced at Jacob and shrugged my shoulders as I went to the closet where there was a deck of cards somewhere. I found them under a pile of jackets. I walked back to the kitchen to see Jacob picking at his piece of pie. I sat across from him and started to shuffle the cards.**

"**You wouldn't mind playing gold fish because I have no clue how to play poker?" he shook his head and grabbed at least six cards. I smiled at him and pulled my feet up next to me. We had played gold fish for about an hour when he decided to teach me poker. I was so confused that we just decided to play black jack which was a lot easier.**

"**So how do you like your new school?" asked Jacob as he won again. God I sucked at this game.**

"**It's okay, a little boring since I already know what they're teaching." He nodded his head and we were about to play again when Charlie walked in and told us that Billy and Jacob had to go.**

"**It was nice to see you again; maybe I'll see you later?" I said as I walked with Jacob to their car, he nodded his head smiling the entire time as he got into the truck, both Charlie and me waved as Jacob pulled out of the drive way. I ran back upstairs and turned off my light and snuggled deep down into the covers of my bed while I held onto my stuffed puppy. Today hadn't been so bad after all which I was thankful for.**

**I can remember, the very first time I cried, how I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside, all of my memories, good and bad that's passed. I tried not to panic as my cell phone went off in class. I stared at my bag as I tried to ignore it but I could tell that everybody was looking back at me. Finally I bent down and picked it up and pushed talk. The bell would ring in a couple seconds to release us for lunch so I didn't really care if the teacher yelled at me.**

"**Hello?" I whispered as I moved my hair to cover the phone with my hair.**

"**Bella oh my god you won't believe it but your mom and Dan are getting a divorce."**

"**Ashley? What do you mean they're getting a divorce…?" I was interrupted as the bell dismissed us to lunch. I stood up and walked straight past Jessica who had been walking towards me.**

"**Your mom told Dan that she was still in love with your father, Charlie and that she just couldn't stay with him anymore."**

"**That's bullshit, she doesn't love Charlie, and she's just using him as a scapegoat so that she can go out with that guy name Chris I think." I whispered as I walked into the gym and nearly sighed in relief to see that nobody was in here.**

"**That's what Dan said, oh I have to go but before I do he wanted me to tell you that he's sending down your convertible, the air plane people will drive it to your house. So it should be there today because he sent it down there Saturday, bye"**

**I hung up and nearly threw it against the wall but stopped myself. I dropped my stuff near the bleachers and walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Taking of my jacket I saw that the guys from yesterday were outside watching with another guy but I was frustrated so I really didn't care. I walked over to the corner of the gym and turned around and just started to flip, turn and dance. I was about to do it again when I suddenly heard clapping. I looked over to see that the clapping was coming from the guys. I couldn't help but smile as I bowed towards them. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see that the bell would ring in less than five minutes.**

**I gathered my things and instead of heading for my class I headed for my truck and put my gym bag in the truck and I was about to leave when I noticed that I had left my jacket in the gym. Cursing I walked back to the gym to see that the boyish looking boy and the lean muscular boy **

**sitting down talking right next to where my jacket was. Taking a deep breath I put my hair up into a ponytail and walked over to them.**

**"Um… Excuse me could you please hand me my jacket" they both looked up at me and the younger of the two picked up my jacket and handed it to me. I tilted my head to the side and smiled and thanked them.**

**"You're not ditching school are you?" asked the oldest. I turned around and smiled my most brilliant smile.**

**"You know it's healthy to ditch once in a while and today is just one of those days, you're not going to tell are you?" I started walking towards the doors but I couldn't help but glance back at them as the youngest stood up and started walking towards me.**

**"Of course not and you're right it is healthy to ditch sometime and we won't tell if you don't tell that were thinking about ditching too." I nodded my head and turned back towards the door. I was almost outside when someone called my name.**

**"Hey Bella there you are, where are you going?" I looked to the right to see Jessica and Mike walking over. I was about to make up an excuse when I felt somebody behind me. I watched as Mike and Jessica's face showed surprise. I turned around to see that the older of the two stood right behind me and he seemed a little too close for comfort, no matter how hot he was. I needed my space. I walked outside so that I was at least a couple of feet away from them.**

**"I was just practicing my dance routines when I ran into…"I stopped when I suddenly realized that didn't know their names.**

**"You mean Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale" Said Jessica as she watched them walk away from us. I nearly laughed at the dreamy gaze she was sending in their direction.**

**"Right, I was just on my way to computer class right now, Mike you coming?" I watched as he smiled at me as we followed Edward Cullen into the computer class.**

**"Hey guess what, we get our pen pals today so maybe we'll be paired up.' He said as he sat down next to me. 'Please, please no.' I thought as I watched the teacher pass out the papers to put the screen names we wanted. I stared at it for a couple of minutes and scribbled on the name.**

**Ten minutes we logged on and I was paired up with someone called DarkPrince**

**DarkPrince: Hey**

**Hotsuff16: Hi**

**DarkPrince: What's up?**

**Hotstuff16: Nothing much u?**

**DarkPrince: nothing just bored**

**Hotstuff16: Same here and the guy sitting next to me is so annoying**

**DarkPrince: poor you, so who are you sitting next to?**

**Hotstuff16: if I told you that then you would know who I am**

**DarkPrince: True so you think we've ever met?**

**Hotstuff16: probably after all it's a small school**

**I looked up at the clock when the bell suddenly rang, I signed off and was about to make a run for my truck when I saw that Edward was blocking the doorway. **

**"Hey Bella, there's something that I've got to ask you!!" I couldn't help but suppress a shudder as I heard Mike ask me to go out with him on Saturday.**

**"I'm sorry Mike but I'm going to Port Angeles to look for a couple of things but maybe next time." I watched as he walked out of the class room dejected and down, I sort of felt sorry for him but there was no way that I was going to out with him. I looked back over to the door to see that Edward was staring at me in confusion. I knew that by sticking my tongue out at him was childish but I couldn't help myself. I stuck my tongue out at him. And I was about to walk straight past him, **

**when my phone started to ring. I stopped right next to him as I dug it out to see that Charlie was calling**

**"Hello?"**

**"Bella I know that you're in school right now but would you mind going home and make sure that your car that your stepdad bought is there. The car company said that they left it in the drive way." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt cool fingers touch my arm. I looked up to see that Edward slide past me as he tried to get out of the class room.**

**"I don't mind, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" I hung up and headed to my truck thankful that I would be able to leave early. Even though I had been going to this school for two day's I was bored out of my mind. Now that I thought about it, going to Port Angeles didn't sound like such a bad thing after all, and if I went then I wouldn't have lied to Mike at all.**

**I smiled happily as I slid into my truck and pulled out of the school parking lot, even though I had no clue what I was going to do with my convertible, 'wait I could drive it to Port Angeles it would be so much better than driving this truck' I pulled into the drive way to see my sleek black convertible just sitting there. I jumped out of the truck and ran over to it to see that all my CDs as well as DVDs were in the backseat scattered. I pulled the keys out of the slot next to the radio. I unlocked the trunk and opened it to see presents from my friends. I smiled and pulled them out and ran towards the front door of the house.**

**I ran upstairs and dumped them on my bed and pulled the one that Ashley had sent me, it was a silver necklace with a pentagram on it. Ashley was a practicing Wicca; she loved everything about the supernatural. I just mostly liked the Vampires and the Werewolves in the books and the movies of course unlike her I was a lot closer to the supernatural than she was. The second present was from my friend Rachel who had gotten me a charm bracelet with at least seven charms. I smiled at the presents and opened the third which didn't have a name on it so I had no clue, who had gotten it for me. It was a black necklace with a sliver cross on it and what looked like a snake curling around it. I smiled as I looked at the gift; there was only one person who knew how much I loved the dark mysterious world and how close I was to it.**

**I picked up my phone and was about to call him when my phone started to ring,**

**"Hello"**

**"Hey Bella did you get your gifts and car?" I smiled as I recognized my stepfather's voice.**

**"Yeah and I love the necklace it's beautiful" I felt him smile as he told my stepbrother that I had liked the necklace,**

**"Alex say's that he's happy that you like it. Did Ashley tell you that your mother and I are getting divorced?" I frowned at the hint of sadness as he said those words. Dan had loved my mother even more than Charlie had and that was saying a lot too. He had gotten her whatever she wanted; from jewelry to clothes, CDs, DVDs and shoes, but I guess that hadn't been enough for her.**

**"Yeah she told me. How are you holding up? I asked as I wiped a tear away, I had loved Dan like a father after all he had given me everything since the day we met and had saved my life more than once.**

**"I'm fine, and don't worry about the car, it's paid off until you reach thirty and I'll be sending presents every Christmas as long as you promise to visit once in awhile," I smiled through my tears as I promised to visit sometime during Christmas break which was in two months. I hung up as he said that he had to get to work. I stared at the wall until I heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway, I cleared my face from all the tears that I had cried, I would never have someone to call when I was in trouble or just to talk about my problems. It seemed that I would have to stop leaning on other people.**

**"Bell you here?" I snapped out of my depression as I heard Charlie call up from downstairs**

**"Yeah um… dinner's going to be a little late." I shouted as I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see that he had a box of pizza.**

**"I figured that you would be driving your car so I decided to get some pizza." I smiled at him though it seemed to be an effort. Charlie didn't really care for Dan since he had gotten me into cheerleading. So I didn't mention anything else as I got a piece of pizza until I remembered about my plans to go to Port Angeles.**

**"Hey dad, would it be all right if I went up to Port Angeles this weekend?" I want to get a couple clothes and books." He nodded his head as he pulled out his wallet and gave me least eighty dollars. I kissed him on the cheek and walked into my room and turned off my lights and went to sleep**

**I see him walkin,' I sense the danger, I hear his voice, and my heart stop, he wears the face of the night oooh, I turned off the radio as I pulled into the school in my black convertible, it was finally Friday and that meant that after school I would be heading to Port Angeles. Instead of wearing the usual jeans that I had been wearing all week, I had decided to wear my black skirt with my red shirt that hugged every curve on my body and my knee high black boots. My hair was curled and today I felt great. Everybody looked at me as I passed by them, I smiled and instead of doing flips in the gym for lunch I decided to go over the routine I had learned before I had left here for Forks.**

**Mike hung around me all day like a love struck puppy and even started to read my IM messages to my pen pal. Even though computer class was the second last class, I couldn't help but want to leave so I wouldn't have to go to Biology. Everybody said that we were finding out our blood type and I hated the smell and sight of blood that wasn't mine. I looked up at the door as the bell rang to see that Edward was leaning next to the door. I looked around to see that he must be waiting for me because the only people in the room were me, Mike and him. I was about to walk past him when I looked up to see that he was walking right beside me.**

**"Can I help you?" I asked as I stopped walking since I wouldn't be able to get to my car if he followed me.**

**"Is that convertible yours? It's nice" he said as he stopped next to me and just watched me.**

**"Yes, but why do you care? And like I asked you before can I help you?" I knew that I sounded like a bitch but I couldn't help myself, it just seemed that he rubbed me the wrong way. All week I had felt crappy and pissed off at almost everybody. Dad had sent me 400 dollars Wednesday and had added more money to my collage fund so that I would have enough to go to any collage that I desired.**

**"Just asking and I don't think you can help me." He smiled and walked over to the silver Volvo where Jasper and two other people were waiting for him. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my car and started the engine, I was about to pull out of the parking lot when my phone started to ring again. Ever since Tuesday my phone had been ringing off the hook and it was starting to annoy me.**

**"Hello?"**

"**Hey Bella it's me Alex, you think that you could come down to Port Angeles and pick me up?" I nearly dropped the phone in complete shock  
"Your there in Port Angeles? What the hell do you think you're doing there? What did your father say about coming up here?" I snapped as I tried to pay attention to my driving as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the road that would take me to Port Angeles.**

"**He said as long as I was back by Monday then it was okay, you're not mad are you?"**

"**No I'm not mad but I have to call you back because I have to tell Charlie that you'll be staying with us for two days."**

"**Three days!" I smiled and hung up on him as he corrected me. Three days with my stepbrother, this was going to be fun. I punched in his work phone but he wasn't there so I left a message and told him that Alex would be staying for three days and hung up. As I reached the empty road I pulled my car into second drive and speed up. Since it wasn't raining I pushed the button that would let the top down and let the wind blow my curled hair in different directions. I smiled and turned my radio all the way up as my favorite song came on.**

**Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when you world starts to fall, young girl it's alright, Your tears will dry, you'll soo be free to fly. I pulled up into the airplane parking lot and grabbed my phone and dialed Alex's number.**

"**Hello, are you here yet?" he asked as he answered the phone.**

"**Yes I'm here, I'm outside and I'm in the black convertible so hurry up" I snapped as I hung up and muttered a curse as it started to drizzle. I pushed the button and watched as the top came on and rolled up the windows. I waited for about ten minutes when the passenger door opened and Alex stepped in. I had known Alex for about four years so we were pretty close. Not the kind of close were we loved each other but sort of like brother and sister kind of close unless we went to a club and then we suddenly into more than brother and sister since we both loved to party. He was sort of tall for sixteen, with black hair and blonde highlights that he must aver gotten while I was gone, but the thing that I envied the most were his light green eyes.**

"**Hey, so where are we going?" I glared at him as I pulled out and headed for the Taco Bell I had seen earlier,**

"**We're going to get you some food and we're going shopping!!" I heard him start to groan as I mentioned shopping; I smiled and waited for him to get out of the car so he could get the food. I sat there for five minutes when I got out and looked behind me to see a silver Volvo across the street. I glared at it and was about to go over to it when Alex came out and handed me my drink.**

**I smiled at him and got back into the car with one quicker glance at the car, as I pulled out and started looking for a good place to shop.**

"**Hey don't get any crumbs in my car," I snapped as Alex dropped a nacho on the seat** **and nearly dropped his drink as he bent down to get it. He looked up at me and smiled his innocent smile as I pulled over and climbed out. Alex followed me into the store and watched as I tried on some outfits. When I came out of the dressing room wearing a low-cut dress that almost showed every curve I had. He got up and walked over to me and picked up the necklace he had gotten for me. I stared at his hands as they slide from the necklace to my face. I took a step back and looked up into his face to see that he no longer a boy and a friend. But a man who wanted something that I wasn't willing to give what he wanted.**

**I turned around and headed back into the dressing room and sat down on the floor, I could no longer play around with Alex because he wanted something that I was not willing to give him. The only things I felt for him were friendship and brotherly love. As I sat there I felt a tear slide down my face, I whipped it away and stood back and got out of the dress. I bought at least three pairs of jeans and four shirts. But I really didn't care because the only thing I was feeling was empty and alone.**

**As I put my bag in the trunk I felt hands wrap themselves around my waist, I expected it to be Alex's but he was standing in front of me with a shocked expression on his face. I slowly turned around to see that the person who was holding me by the waist was……**

**Chapter two**

**I looked up into the perfect face of Jasper Hale his blonde hair was in his face as the wind blew, I stared at his honey brown eyes, all I could do was just stare at him until I heard Alex's voice.**

"**Bella who is this guy?"**

"**Um…This is…Jasper…he goes to my school" I stammered as I finally realized he was a little close to me, but for some reason I didn't want to move out of his arms until I noticed Edward getting out of his silver Volvo. I gently pushed Jasper away from me and took a couple of steps back, I felt like a cheating girlfriend as I looked at Edward even though I wasn't going out with anybody.**

"**So are you two going out or something?" asked Alex **

"**Noooo, we are not going out, he's just this guy I know "I said **

"**Good, then leave her alone." He said as he moved around the car and pulled me into his chest in a possessive manner.**

"**Why don't you follow your own advice?" Said Edward as he walked over to us and glared at Alex. Finally deep down I felt something inside of me snap, who was these guys to think that they could control me. I pushed Alex away from me and got inside my car and started the engine. Before I pulled out of the parking spot I looked at Alex and told him.**

"**Go stay at a hotel or something, and I don't want to talk or see you!!" I drove off and headed him with Edward and Jasper in there silver Volvo right behind me. I pushed my car into third gear and sped off down the road. I knew that I should slow down but I wanted our cars to be miles apart from each other. I arrived home at 10:45pm with Charlie looking around for Alex as I stepped into the house.**

"**I told him to stay at a hotel in Port Angele" I said and then ran up stairs to take a hot shower but it couldn't warm me up on the inside were I hurt the most. I walked into my room and laid in bed for a few hours until I fell asleep.**

**Instead of staying home or going to Port Angeles, I drove towards the beach in La push and hung out there all morning and it was around 5:15 when I was sitting beside the water when I heard voices on the cliffs. I looked up to see at least three boys on a low ledge and then they jumped off the cliff and into the ocean. I stared transfixed as they came out of the water and onto the beach. I had my little mini radio in my hand and nearly dropped it as I stood up and noticed that one of the boys was Jacob. He looked at me for a few minutes and then started walking over to me with his friends following behind.**

"**Hey Bella, I didn't know that you were coming out her today" he seemed a lot more comfortable than he had Monday and from the looks on his friends faces he had told them about me,**

"**Oh… I just came here on a whim after all the weather looked okay" I said as I placed the radio down and looked at his friends.**

"**These are my friends…" he said but was interrupted by the boy on his left**

"**I'm Quil Ateara" he wasn't as tall as Jacob but he was just as lanky and muscular as he was.**

"**And I'm Embry Call" he was a little shorter the they were by a couple of inches,**

"**Hi" was all I could say as I stared at them, all three of them were tanned with black hair and brown eyes. They were also muscular but not too much because they were also lanky. I looked back up at the cliff to see that there were no more people on it but I could still here voices. I looked back over to them and asked**

"**Is there a party going on here?" Quil looked me up and down as he nodded his head as Embry smiled and looked out at ocean,**

"**Yeah, a couple of people from Forks are here, they always throw a party at this time of year." I followed them as they lead me to where everyone was. I noticed mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela sitting around the fire while Ben, Eric and Tyler were talking to some La Push guys.**

"**Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" asked Mike as he noticed me and walked over to us.**

"**Oh I was just hanging over there when I ran into Jacob and his friends," I watched as Mike sent them a dirty looks as they moved off towards the fire.**

"**Oh well, I was going to ask you to come since this weekend was going to be sunny but I remembered you telling me that you were going to Port Angeles."**

"**I went Friday and got everything that I needed and then I decided to come here on a whim." I said as I walked over to where Jacob was and just stared at the fire for a while. I stayed and I got to know Jacob and his friends some more, but a few hours after it was dark I told everybody that I'd see them Monday and headed towards my car. I hadn't gotten very far when somebody grabbed my arm, turning around I saw that it was Jacob**

"**Um… are you doing anything next Saturday?" what was it with the guys who lived here that made them ask out every girl they knew?**

"**I was thinking about staying home and watching a movie or something why?" I asked as I tilted my head a little bit to the side to see his face a little better.**

"**I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something." Asked Mike as he waited for my answer and I couldn't help but smile at him and I was about to ask him if he wanted to come over and watch a movie with me when I heard my phone start to ring. I pulled it out of the front seat and saw that it was Alex and that he had left at least three voicemail and Charlie had left one as well. I pushed the ignore button and looked up to see that Jacob had walked back over to everybody else. I couldn't help but growl something under my breath as I listened to the voicemails.**

"**Hey Bella it's me, Alex I just wanted to tell you that I'm at your dad's house, so please come over." **

"**Hey Bella it's me again, I've been sitting in my front of your dad's house for the past three hours where are you?"**

"**Hey Bella your dad invited me to stay the night and are you avoiding me?"**

**I walked back to the beach and threw my cell phone into the ocean and nearly screamed but since there were other people I didn't. Spinning around I walked back to my car and I was thinking about driving it into the ocean as well but decided against it. I opened the door and got in and instead of driving home I drove in the direction of Seattle. And I'll be damned but I was going to stay there until he left. I stopped by a pay phone and called Charlie and told I'm that I was staying the night at Jessica's house for the night. I could hear Alex in the back ground talking to Charlie. I hung up and used the rest of the money I had gotten from Dan by staying at a hotel and then buy a new cell phone tomorrow.**

**I was going to spend the rest of the night inside my hotel room, but I could hear music coming from down the street. I pulled out a pair of jeans from the back of the trunk and also a low-cut shirt that I had just bought yesterday. I got dressed and headed out to the party; as soon as I walked inside I saw that it wasn't really that bad. There were good looking guys everywhere although none of them were as beautiful as Edward and Jasper. Growling I stalked over to the bar as I thought that disgusting thought. It wasn't that I didn't like them it was just that they were both good looking and in some ways they annoyed me, even though that wasn't my fault.**

"**Excuse me would you like to dance?" I turned around at the sound of a man's voice right next to my ear. I nearly dropped my glass of beer as I saw that it was Edward and too far away was Jasper who was with two girls and another guy. I stared at him and finally sighed.**

"**Sure" standing up I followed him onto the dance floor and then we started to move with the music. It felt like I was dancing with some god who decided to embrace us with his presence and from the looks the other girls were giving him they sure thought so too. I had just started to get used to dancing with him when someone grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I was dancing with another guy who was just as good looking as Edward. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to his body as a slow song came on. I looked back at Edward to see that he was staring at the guy with absolute disgust.**

**I was really starting to enjoy myself when I suddenly felt the guy's lips on my neck and I could feel his saliva running down my neck as he drooled. Shuddering in disgust I tried to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge.**

"**Get off of me you creep!!" I shouted at him, but he still wouldn't budge. And then I felt his tongue on my neck and then on my ear.**

"**I believe she said get off of her?" looking behind the guy I saw that Edward had grabbed his arm and suddenly pulled him off of me. I fell down on my ass and watched as Edward pushed the guy into the bar. He turned around pulled me up to my feet and dragged me out of the club, I followed him obediently until we reached the corner of the street; I pulled my hand out of his and tried to get the guys saliva off of my skin.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked as he moved closer to me to check my neck. He placed his hands on my neck and gently got the saliva off. His cold skin felt really nice on my hot skin. I looked up at his face to see that he had the same honey gold eyes as Jasper.**

"**I'm fine," I pulled out of his grasp and headed towards the hotel I was staying at, but before I left I turned around and thanked Edward and walked away.**

**When I got into my room I took a hot shower and scrubbed my neck until it started to hurt, I got back out and went to sleep dreaming about how Edward had saved me.**

**I woke up to the sound of yelling and honking, glancing at the clock I saw that it was two o' clock in the afternoon and it was pouring rain. Getting up I got dressed and put my hair into a ponytail so it was out of my way. Now that I thought about it, it would be nice to cut it to my shoulders but it seemed that I would have to get it the next time I was in Seattle. I walked outside wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, a shirt and my little black jacket. I was soaked in less than five minutes as I tried to unlock the car door. I sighed in relief when I finally opened the door and slouched down into the seat as I turned the heater on. Driving was a little harder in the rain then getting in the car after all I couldn't drive past the speed limit which was really hard considering it was a convertible and it deserved to be driven past forty.**

**I pulled up into the driveway to see that Charlie wasn't home and there were no lights in the house, it was also past five and since his plane left at 6:15 I should be safe. Getting out of the car I ran inside to see that it was indeed empty, and there was a note on the kitchen table.**

**Dear Bella**

**I went to take Alex to the airport and I'll be staying with Billy for dinner, so don't worry about it. And don't forget to do your homework tonight.**

**Love Dad**

**Throwing the note away I ran upstairs and logged onto my computer to see that my pen pat was on**

**Hotstuff16: Hey**

**DarkPrince: Hey**

**Hotstuff16: how are you doing?**

**DarkPrince: fine but bored**

**Hotstuff16: me to and I have nothing to do**

**DarkPrince: you could read a book**

**Hotstuff16: yeah I could but I have no good books. Any way how was your weekend**

**DarkPrince: I went camping Thursday, went to port Angeles Friday and Seattle Saturday**

**Hotstuff16: wow that's the exact same thing I did except for the camping part**

**DarkPrince: Really you think we ran into each other?**

**Hotstuff16: I doubt it since I only ran into two people from school**

**DarkPrince: really who**

**Hotstuff16: I'm not telling you**

**Talking to my pen pal I saw that it was at least 10:30 and it was about time to log off since we had school tomorrow. Saying goodbye I logged off and got ready for bed and the tried to finish some of my home work before eleven and then went to bed.**

**I woke up late so I was practically running around the house trying to get ready; I threw on a pair of torn up jeans and a black sweater. Running outside I nearly had a heart attack when a saw a very familiar Volvo next to my convertible with a very shocking person leaning on the hood of the car. Jasper sat there looking relaxed and comfortable. I stood there for awhile and then turned around and headed back inside. I was hoping that this was a very bad dream and by going inside and going back to bed I might be able to wake up and forget this nightmare.**

"**Wait," I turned around slowly to see that he looked a little confused and somewhat concerned. I looked at him for a couple of minute and then asked him**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I would have come yesterday to check on you but I decided to come today" he walked no walking wasn't that graceful it was more like gliding.**

"**Are you okay??" he asked as he stood in front of me. For some reason I felt really self conscious in my torn jeans and black sweater.**

"**Yeah I'm okay and thank you for worrying about me" I said and started to open the door to the house. **

"**You're not going to school?" he asked as he followed me inside when I hadn't closed the door on him.**

"**No I don't really feel good and plus by the time we get there second period would have started." I said as I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on; he stared at me for a few minutes and then sat down beside me. I couldn't help but smile at him as I stood up again and placed Tristan and Isolde in the DVD player**

"**So are you going to stay, go to school or go home?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a diet coke and sat back down next to him.**

"**You don't mind if I stay here?" he asked as he completely relaxed on the couch**

"**No not really, and I don't really like to be by myself" I said as I took a sip from my coke and turned my attention to the movie. For some reason I wasn't really feeling better with someone in the house. I still felt alone, it sort of felt like the time my mother had married this guy named Alan, they had known each other for at least six months so it seemed that they were really in love or at least that was what the six's year old me thought. A month after they were married she left me alone for **

**the first time and then less than ten minutes later he started to beat me when I hadn't let him kiss me. Dan who was friends with her at the time and he only liked her a little bit. **

**He walked in to see that Alan had penned me down on the floor with a piece of cloth in my mouth and my little sunflower dress up around my waist. Dan had then grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the house and looked me over. For the next two weeks I had bruises on my face and arms and Dan had made sure that my mom made me go see a psychiatrist for at least a year. I stopped going when she married another man but like the other he wasn't what he seemed; I had to remain happy and carefree around everybody I knew.**

**I woke up with a scream on my lips, blinking a few times I saw that I was laying with my head on Jaspers lap. Sitting up I looked at Jasper to see that his eyes were closed but I knew from the way that he was breathing that he wasn't asleep. His hand which was lying on my shoulder was cold against my feverish skin. I moved away from Jasper and placed a hand on my forehead and felt that I was burning up.**

"**Are you okay Bella" murmured Jasper as he sat up too and looked at me. I knew how to lie through my teeth so I just smiled and told him I was fine while I walked into the kitchen to look for some night quell. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was just past three and that Charlie was going to be home around six so that was about in three hours. Opening a couple of cupboards I saw that I had forgotten to buy some night quell at the store the last time that I had gone to the drug store.**

"**Hey Bella are you sure your all right?" asked Jasper as he walked into the kitchen after me. I tried to smile as I opened my mouth to tell him that I was fine but I felt my vision blur and then it was pitch black.**

**I woke up to the sound of rain pounding onto the roof, turning my head I saw that Jasper and Edward were sitting on a black couch and then that Charlie's house didn't have a black couch at all. Bolting up I threw the covers to the floor and was about to get up off the bed when a cold hand landed on my shoulder and gently pushed me back on to the bed. Turning around I saw that the person who had taken my shoulder was a man who had the same blonde hair as Jasper but he had a kind face and the gentlest eyes that I had ever seen on a man's face.**

"**Try not to get up to fast, you still have a fever" he said as he pulled the blankets back on and looked at the two men who had stood up when I had threw the covers off of me. It looked like they had been ready to block the door so that I couldn't escape but I hadn't been thinking about using the door, in fact I had been thinking about using the window that was right next to the bed.**

"**Who are you?" I asked as I followed him with my eyes as he walked to Jasper and Edward in what could only be described as beautiful as he turned around and smiled the saddest smile that should be on nobody's face especially on somebody as beautiful as he was.**

**"I am Carlisle, Jasper and Edwards' father" and with that he walked out of the room leaving me alone with the two men in my life, well there were two more but for now these were the ones who were going to taking care of me for now. Or I could convince them to take me back home so that Charlie could take care of me but for some reason I highly doubted that.**

**"Do you realize that you had a fever of one hundred and one, why didn't you at least try and take care of yourself?" Said Edward as he got off of the couch and over to the bedside**

**"We were really worried" he said as he looked down on me with a look of exasperation and concern all rolled into one package. For some reason his words made me feel a little depressed after all he was probably the only person who actually cared about me besides Jasper and Dan. Alex was just going through a phase, I knew that he would find somebody else besides me but that didn't bug me as much as when I thought of Jasper and Edward leaving me or me leaving them. How come they affected me like this? Sighing I just shook my head so that my hair hid my face.**

**"Really you were worried? Don't make me laugh, I hardly know you guys and you were worried? I'm going home." Throwing the covers back off of me I stood up and glared at Edward in the eyes as I walked past him and Jasper but before I left I felt a dark shadow fall around the three of us. And that concerned me the most because the last time I felt a shadow was the day my mother had left Charlie and took me with her, that had changed the course of my life and so I knew that something life changing was going to happen to me. Or to put it simple I was hoping something life changing was going to happen because then in some way my life would be more interesting.**

**Walking out of the room and down the steps and then outside where a full moon glowed in the dark sky. I couldn't stop a tear from escaping as I ran into the forest. I ran for what seemed for like hours and it most have been hours since the sun was coming up. Collapsing beside a tree I sat down and tried not to cry, crying was for weaklings and I hadn't cried since I was six and I wasn't going to start now. Whipping my eyes I stood back up and continued to go the way that I thought was somewhat back to civilization. The rocks and other things on the forest floor cut my feet, pulling my hair into a ponytail I tried to find out where I was when there came a sound of a breaking branch from behind me. Spinning around I saw the biggest looking wolf I had ever seen, it stared at me and then growled low in its throat.**

**"Stay there …I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to go this way so stay there" backing up slowly I tried to keep him in sight and then stopped when I spotted something black out of the corner of my eye, turning slowly I saw another large looking wolf.**

**"Ugh… today is just not my day… I'm stuck in this forest about to be eaten by two large looking wolves and I'm wearing a pair of jeans and tank top without any shoes." **

**I backed into a tree to see that the black wolf had disappeared and that the reddish brown one was sitting and panting happily. I couldn't help but sigh in relief but it would seem that I wasn't exactly safe but at least it was only one wolf instead of two. Sitting down in front of the tree I looked at it and saw that its face was wolfish but the rest of his body looked like it belonged on a bear instead of a wolf.**

**"Well I guess it's just you and me. I bet your day is going a lot better than mine is" it shook its head and whined in its throat**

**"Guess not, but it's probably better then my day. I'm sick, stuck out in these woods with no way of getting back and my feet are killing me. And I can't believe that I'm talking to a wolf that may end up eating me." Putting my head into my knees I couldn't help but let out at least two tears that fell from my face onto the cold hard earth.**

**"Excuse me!! Are you lost?" Looking up there stood a man wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and as I looked around I saw that the wolf was no wear to be seen.**

**"Um… yes" he stared at me for a few minutes and then walked over to me and helped me up.**

**"Are you hurt?' he asked as I stood up**

**"No not really but my feet hurt a little bit" he bent down and lifted my left foot so that both of us could see that it was bleeding pretty badly. He bent down so that his back was to me.**

**"Here get on my back" my eyes widened but I did as he told me and he stood up and started to care me in the opposite direction that I had been going.**

**"By the way I'm Bella and you are?" I asked as I looked at him and saw that his skin was tanned and he had dark brown eyes that looked black and his face was completely free of blemishes.**

**"I'm Paul it's nice to meet you" I couldn't help but laugh at that and looked at him.**

**"Yeah sure, how many girls do you fine lost in the woods?" I asked he smiled at that and said**

**"Not as much as would like but I believe you're the first one I've found in at least a couple of years" smiling I shook my head and placed it on his shoulder. **

**"So how did you get lost anyways" he asked as we stepped out of the forest and into what looked like a prairie, he bent down again and I got off of his back as I looked around and stared. There were flowers growing everywhere and a lake was sparkling not too far away, turning around I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lake and jumped in with him fallowing behind me. Coming up for air I couldn't help but start laughing, the water felt so good on my feet. I was about to go back under the water when a splash of water came out of now where. Turning around I saw Paul laughing, making his whole face light up, I couldn't help but stare at him and tell myself that I had to many guys in my life like Jasper, Edward, Dan, Alex, Jacob, Charlie and my soon to be new step-father that is if my mom told him about me.**

**I splashed him back and then dived into the water and swam away from him, I couldn't help but enjoy myself with him and I know that sounds like every girls dream to find the one person who you could feel good with, but with the amount of guys I had in my life I didn't need another one but I couldn't help myself since for some reason in this town I seemed to attract more guys then I could count and that wasn't good. I came up for air and climbed out of the lake and onto the bank to see three more guys approaching us. Untying my hair I looked at them and realized that it was Jacob and his friends. He smiled and shouted at me**

**"Hey Bella what's up?"He sat down next to me while his two friends jumped into the lake and started to beat up or fight with Paul.**

**"Oh…nothing much except that I got lost in the woods and got nearly eaten by a giant wolf and then I meet Paul…oh I'm also playing in a lake even though I'm sick with a cold. How about you?" I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me funny,**

**"You're sick? Well what are you doing playing in the lake if you're sick" he pulled the towel around his neck and placed it around me. **

**"Don't worry so much, I'm fine but do you think you can take me home later... but until then" I splashed water into his face and stood up and ran away. We played for at least two hours before when Paul had picked me up and was about to throw me in to the lake when he heard my stomach growl and then they decided they were hungry as well so I followed them as both Jacob and Paul held my hands and guided me to a little house that was sitting at least two miles away. Walking into the house I saw that it was very homey and nice and the man sitting at the table was the man I had seen at the beach party. But what I cared about the most was the food on the table, pulling away from them I walked to the table right behind Embry he gave me a plate of bacon with some eggs and even though I didn't like either I ate them because I was starving.**

**"Well I guess I'll take you home now since I have a feeling that Charlie is worried right about now." Said Jacob as he stood up and looked at me as I sat comfortably wearing a pair of sweats and a longed sleeved shirt with a cup of coffee in my hands. Sighing I stood up and nodded my head.**

**"I guess you're right, maybe I'll see you guys later." I walked over to Paul and kissed him on the cheek and then Embry and Quil, I didn't know them all that well but I liked them all, they were all nice to me sort of like brothers yet nicer but there was something about Sam the big quite guy who had just watched us, for some reason it attracted me with the way he held himself like he was someone who held power.**

**"You should come back this Saturday" said Paul as both me and Jacob walked out the door, I nodded and said that I would and followed him into his car which I learned was a Rabbit which is a really old car.**

**"So I don't get a good bye kiss either?" asked Jacob as he walked me to the door, I leaned over to him and I was just going to kiss him on the cheek when he leaned forward and placed his hand on my head and kissed me on the mouth. Besides the only person I had kissed was my last ex-boyfriend Nick and someone who I had really cared about more than life its' self, his other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I pushed him away as I thought about what would Edward and Jasper would do if they saw us even though I knew that they weren't anywhere around. **

**"I'm sorry" I ran inside the house and closed the door on his face even though I knew it was rude I couldn't help it, I didn't want to fall in love with anybody in this hell hole, I mean who would want to raise their kids here? Oh wait the people who live here, my bad. Oh well that still didn't' mean that I want to fall in love. People who fell in love always got hurt and I had been hurt enough.**

**I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, glancing at the clock I groaned out loud but got out of bed and towards the front door. Mumbling under my breath I opened the door to find…**

Chapter three

**The one person I didn't yet did want to see standing just outside the front door glaring at me like I was a misbehaving child who had just done something wrong, considering I had ran away from his house and then gotten lost in the woods and the not coming back home until twelve in the **

**afternoon I couldn't blame him for giving me that look, but it didn't mean I had to like it. I glared right back at him **

**"Hello Edward how can I help you?" I asked in my sweetest and innocent voice that had gotten me out of a lot of trouble when I had been younger. I was counting on it getting me out of trouble this time even though I still didn't understand what I had done.**

**"You know how you can help me? You can start by not running off by yourself in the woods when there are people who go missing in there. And you can also try to stop making me worry about you all the time, I'm asking you not telling you to do these things for me but can you please do those things for me!!" He looked at me with the same puppy eyed look I had just given him and with his face it worked a lot better on him than on me considering I was no longer angry with him. Why on earth was he so HOT!! But since I had only seen him with cloths, I wonder how he looked without…**

**Shaking my head to clear the images that were starting to fill my head with Edward not wearing anything at all, suddenly I felt heat rise into my face so that I was blushing which I didn't do so easily.**

**"Yeah sure I'll try not to worry you or Jasper anymore, is that all? Well I have to go take a shower now and then go back to bed and rest since you know I'm sick. Although it was lovely to talk to you, I guess I'll see you at school next Monday bye." For some reason I couldn't stop rambling, finally pulling myself together I waved and was about to close the door when his hand came out of nowhere and stopped the door. He leaned it against the door so that we were inches apart.**

"**Where's Charlie? And are you planning on skipping the last two days of school?" he whispered against my ear as his hand touched my cheek to turn my head closer to his.**

**"He went to work I guess after all it is Thursday. Why?" I couldn't help but ask as I tried to urge my body away from his. I had only been here for at least two weeks and already I was thinking about sleeping with somebody who I couldn't blame except for his good looks that I could blame him for. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from doing something stupid like say kissing him which was so tempting considering his lips were right there in front of me. While one hand was on my waist while the other was on my neck where his fingers were playing against my pulse and then he kissed my beating pulse and played with it with his tongue, it took all of myself control to not fall right into his arms and just do whatever was going through my head. **

**"I'm just asking" he whispered against my neck as I slowly unwrapped myself away from his body and into the house where I figured I'd be at least somewhat safe. I was wrong he followed me inside, closing the door as he did so and pinned me against the wall.**

**"Well you know he could be home soon for lunch." I said hoping that my voice would come out strong instead it came out shaky and sort of husky as he pressed his body against mine. He didn't even hesitate as he pressed his mouth against mine and kissed me. I remind on yielding against him as I tried not to do anything but as his hands pulled me closer to not only his upper body but his lower body as well.**

**"No he won't" he said as he kissed me again and again until I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him onto me. All I could think about was the fact that his lips were on mine and that his body felt so right next to mine. His hand pulled my tank top out of my shorts so that his hand was against my bare skin. I finally pulled away from him and whispered against his skin**

**"We can't do this, this isn't right we don't even know each other that well." He pulled away smiling and looked at me, his topaz colored eyes were sparkling with what looked like humor and desire.**

**"Your right we should go out to eat or to a movie. I'll wait until you're ready." He said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and looked at me like an innocent child who just wasn't doing naughty things a few minutes ago. Just a minute ago he was planning on srewing me and now all of a sudden he wanted to go on a date what the hell is wrong with him. I mean it wasn't like I was going to let him screw me but still the least he could do was ****not**** try to seduce me to get me to go out with him. I couldn't help but be angry with him and I let my anger show on my face.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you" I shouted as glared at him, the only thing he did was smile a humorous smile at me and made himself comfortable. **

**"Ugh" I shouted at him and opened the front door and stalked outside were a red convertible pulled up and inside that car was another Cullen who I wasn't really happy to see.**

**"What the HELL do you guys want with me?" I shouted at Jasper who had just gotten out of the car while Edward stood in the doorway just looking at me.**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Jasper as he glanced at Edward and then back at me,**

**"Your brother there just tried to seduce me and then get me to go on a date with him and then here you are, by the way what do the hell are you doing here aren't you guy's supposed to be in school.?" I shouted as I pointed at Edward and for the first time in ten years I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I looked at them. I fell to the ground as my legs buckled underneath me**

**"Why is it that every time I try to find a place to fit in or a place to find a home where I can stay, a guy comes along and ruins everything that I've been trying to build. Every wall that I try to place to protect myself there is always some man who tears it down and just rips something that I love away from me." I shouted at them but with each word that came out my voice grew quieter and quieter until at the last word was barely a whisper.**

**I felt hands encircle me and push me against a strong very solid chest; I wrapped my hands into his shirt and just cried. I hated men they always ruined everything that I had tried to build up always fell apart when my mom brought home a new boyfriend, a lover, or a new husband, once they grew tired of her or she grows tired of them they always for some reason looked at me differently and try to fme. I just couldn't handle it anymore. He kissed me on my head and then on my cheek, while he lifted my head so that I was looking at Jasper's golden eyes that were so similar to Edwards who as I looked around was stroking my head just like Jasper was kissing away my tears.**

**"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have tried to do anything… I didn't mean to upset you, so please stop crying." Asked Edward as he kissed my cheek as the two of them tried to calm me down. And then I felt the shadow again as it loomed over us again, but I was more concerned with the fact that I was on my knees with Jasper in front of me kissing my neck and Edward who was behind me kissing my left cheek. I didn't know whose hand was wrapped around my waist while there was a hand running up and down my thigh. I threw my head back but I'm guessing that Edward had taken it as an invitation to kiss me because he did, but it was different from the one in the house where it had been hard, demanding a response; where this one was soft, gentle, coaxing a response.**

**Jasper brushed his lips against the exposed part of my chest; I pulled away from Edwards kiss and from both of their wondering hands. Standing up I walked away from the two of them and towards the front door, placing my hand against my forehead I could feel a headache coming on and all I wanted to do was lie down. Turning around at the door I saw both Jasper and Edward still sitting on the ground looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Looking at them I couldn't help but motion for them to come in, where's I had scrambled up looking ungraceful , every movement, every glance that they did was graceful and they both took my breath away. I walked into the kitchen poured some hot water into a measuring cup and placed it into the microwave for five **

**minutes; pulled out a black mug that read 'yes I'm a pain in the ass but I know that you love me anyways'' in red. Pouring some milk and some cappuccino stuff into the mug I waited until the microwave beeped and poured the water into the mug and pulled a spoon out of the cabinets and stirred it up and turned around to see the two of them sitting at the table looking at me as I made my cappuccino which as I cooled it down and took a sip that made it feel like I was in heaven instead of hell. But hey with two drop dead gorgeous guys who had started to make out with me but still a little while ago it had felt like hell.**

**"I'm going to bed so if you just want to hang out here until you have to go home before or after Charlie comes home I guess you guys can stay here." Walking past them I walked up the stairs and into my room where I turned on the radio the fan, closed the window blinds, and was about to climb into bed when I turned to the door and saw the two of them looking a little lost and lonely as they watched me move around my room, sitting down on the bed I pulled the cover's around me and then patted the bed.**

**"You can sleep with me but no touching me inappropriately and absolutely no more kissing or groping me. Okay?" the two of them looked at each other and then back at me as they nodded their heads. They sat on the bed took off their shoes and then their shirts. I made sure they kept their jeans on there are some cloths that shouldn't be token off. They climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me, muscles flowed on their shoulders and their chests, I burrowed under the covers to keep myself from touching them but that didn't stop Edward from wrapping his hands around my waist or keep Jasper placing his perfectly beautiful face on my shoulder. I fell asleep between the two of them feeling instead of crappy and scared since the last time I fell asleep with a guy he had been touching me in places that were not to be touched by a fifty-five year old man and I had been only ten. He had been my mother's new boy toy. I felt secure safe and somewhat happy with the two of them that I had never experienced with anybody besides Dan and Alex somebody who had just arrived in Forks to make sure nothing was going to happen to me and it was sort of refreshing.**

**I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming shut and then the front door, opening my eyes I saw Edward standing besides the bed looking down at me while Jasper was looking out the window.**

**"Is that Charlie?" I asked as I sat up and looked at the two of them, Jasper nodded and I couldn't help but grimaced at the thought of Charlie meeting Edward and Jasper like this.**

**"Okay I have a plan, there's a ladder right under the window I want you two to climb out the window and I'll meet you out there in twenty minutes. Considering what happened today I think we need to get to know each other a little better." Standing up I left them staring at me and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Looking in the mirror I saw that my eyes were no longer red with the lack of sleep and my hair was a mess. Grabbing the brush I brushed it before I climbed into the shower,**

**Wrapping the towel around me I walked to my room and saw that the window was open, closing it I grabbed my black skirt, my red low-cut midriff top that matched it and then my mid-thigh black boots that matched them. Walking into the bathroom I put on some black eyeliner and some lip gloss and ran down the stairs into the living room where Charlie sat watching basketball.**

** "I'm going out but I'll be back in an hour or two."**

**"Who you going out with?" he asked as he looked at the way I was dressed.**

**"I'm going out with Jessica, Lauren, and Angelina. They promised to take me to this great dance club" I said as I moved out of the living room and towards the door.**

**"Don't be out to late and don't forget to email your mom she called this morning to tell you that she and Dan are getting a divorce." He said and his tone sounded a bit bitter although I had no clue why, after all she had left him for a richer man and had taken his only child, where I was repeatedly raped and touched by all of her boyfriends except Dan he was probably the only man I was willing to call father. Stepping outside I saw that Jasper's convertible was missing while Edward was standing besides the driver side of his silver Volvo. His eyes widened and the window in the passenger's seat rolled down and there sat Jasper his eyes just as wide as Edwards were.**

**"What do I look bad or something?" I asked as I walked over to them slowly since I didn't want to fall on my ass in five inch heels now that would be really embarrassing.**

**"No it's not that it's just do you think that outfit is a little revealing." Smiling a knowing smile I couldn't help but laugh at them.**

**"I know that's why I brought jeans and tennis shoes in the bag." I motioned to the bag that was hanging on my arm happily. Edward just shook his head and got in the driver's side while I opened the back door and got in. I sat down in the middle of the floor in the car and placed my head on the arm rest and looked at the two of them.**

**"I need you guys to drop me off at a friend's house, so that I can change please. And then we can go anywhere you want to get to talk and get to know each other a little better." I said as I looked at them and saw that they looked a little uneasy.**

**"Don't worry the friends a girl, now take a right down this road, then a left and then just go straight and you'll come to the apartments that are there." I knew that, that little white lie was going to come bit me in the ass later but I really wanted to see Damien, he had saved me a time or two from lechers' old men and I had saved him from beautiful girls who were trying to get their hands in his pants. He had called and left a message saying that he had just arrived two days ago and that he wanted to see me. Damien had followed me here to protect me from myself as well as all of the other people who lived here, at least that's what he tells himself,. And the best part was that he wasn't human, he was a Vampire out of books and legends, yeah I know that's kind of strange but hey having my own personal vampire bodyguard was kind of cool.**

**Edward stopped in front of the apartments and then looked at Jasper who just shook his head. I slid onto the seat and out the door before they could do anything to make me not go see Damien.**

**"Wait Bella at least let one of us come with you" I turned to look at the two of them as they climbed out of the car and shook my head.**

**"Sorry but Rachel doesn't really like guys or to put it simply she hates guys." I said and ran to the third building up the stairs and knocked on the door. And let me tell you running in five inch heels it was harder and a little easier then it looked and going up the stairs I nearly broke my left ankle. Damien stood in the door way and where Edward and Jasper where hot, Damien was HOT. He was about five-six with red hair that was so red that it looked like blood, and his eyes were so green that they could make any cat envy them, but he was pale not pale like Edward and Jasper were pale, no he was paler then they were but instead of looking like a ghost it looked good on him.**

**"Bella what are you doing here and dressed like that?" his voice was low and velvety smooth so that it made you think of silk sheets and a bed. Smiling I walked past him and into the little apartment where there was a plasma TV sitting by one wall, a black leather couch opposite that with a little black coffee cup sitting in the middle of the floor.**

**"Nice place Damien but you do know you could have bought a house right?" I asked as I sat down on the couch and watched him glide over to me.**

**"That's true but then I would have visitors coming over everyday wanting to know about me or if anybody else lived with me, so to save time and space I moved into this little apartment that is **

**only ten minutes away from your house." He said as he leaned over me so that he could pin my arms against the couch, he set those green, green eyes on me and stared at me as I didn't move. **

**"Why is it that you smell like two other vampires Bella?" I looked up at him completely confused, after all I was pretty good at knowing who was a vampire and who wasn't', and then I felt a little click come into my head as I thought of Edward and Jasper. I looked up into his face and saw that he was very mad at me, Damien and I had been boyfriend and girlfriend at one time and we still hadn't gotten over why we had broken up in the first time. He was the only man that I could say I truly loved as a man instead of as a brother or a father; he was also the only person I had slept with that had been my choice and he was my first love too.**

**"Um, because there are two vampires that go to my high school" I said as I tried to keep calm, Damien hated it when I was with another vampire because for some reason it brought out his protective instincts, or something like that. He looked down at me one more time and then nodded his head.**

**"Okay, I'll believe that, so why are you here?" he asked as he let go of my arms and sat down next to me, his eye's hooded.**

**"I came to see you of course and let me put down my bag and I have to go tell Lauren, the girl that drove me here that I'll be staying here so she can go home. After all we have a lot of catching up" standing up I walked over to the door, out of it and down the stairs over to Edward and Jasper. The best thing about Damien was he could shield himself from other vampires as well as other little nifty tricks. **

**"Um I'm sorry guys but it looks like we're going to have to put our getting to know each other on hold for some other time, because Rachel is sick and she also has a little brother around two who needs to be taken care of."**

**"That's okay we can stay here with you?" said Jasper, I tried not to keep myself from yelling my frustration out on the two of them after all they were only trying to be polite.**

**"That's sweet Jasper but I could be staying all night and I just called Charlie so it's alright." **

**"How are you going to get home?" asked Edward as he pushed away from the car and towards me**

** "Well Rachel of course she may be sick but that doesn't mean she can't drive, so why don't I see you at school tomorrow" and with that I blew them each a kiss and walked back the way I came, up the stairs and back into the apartment were Damien sat watching some reality show. I hated reality show. Grabbing my bag from the couch I found the bathroom and started to unzip the boots when Damien knocked on the door. Standing up I opened the door to see that Damien was no longer wearing a shirt, so he was standing in just his jeans.**

**"What??" I asked nervously as I looked at everything but him, I mean I know that I was doing something stupid like staying here.**

**"I need to take a shower and you do to, I don't think I can take it anymore with you smelling like another vampire." He said as he looked down at me as he said it, his eyes were only slightly tinged with red and that was a bad thing.**

**"I'm sorry Damien I didn't know that they were vampires until you told me. It seems that I'm losing my touch." I hated admitting something like that but I knew that if I did then I would be out of trouble.**

**"No Bella you are not out of trouble, at least not yet." He said and then walked back into the little living room. I forgot that he could read my mind so he had known that the people downstairs weren't a girl named Lauren.**

**"Shit" I mumbled to myself and in the next room I heard Damien laugh,**

**"You're no fair Damien!!" I shouted back at him as I turned on the shower and unzipped the boots at the same time. Stepping into the warm water I washed off all the eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss that had been a sparkly and shiny. I washed my face and then the rest of my body considering Damien had such a good since of smell. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where Damien lay sleeping on the couch.**

**I walked over to the couch and bent down in front of him, he looked like some Greek god lying there against the black furniture, sitting down next to the couch I touched his hair and started to play with it. He opened his eyes and stared at me,**

**"I thought you had to take a shower" I said as I placed my head on the edge of the couch as I stared at him as he looked me up and down in my towel.**

**"Didn't you bring any cloths?" he asked as he started to play with my wet hair, his finger tips brushed the top of the towel. Taking a shuddering breath I shook my head**

**"I only brought what I was wearing, and jeans with tennis shoes." I said a little breathy as I tried not to do anything that would get me in trouble.**

**"There are a couple cloths that I got your mother to give me in the bedroom, I'm going to take a shower." He stood up patting me on the head and into the bathroom. Standing up I followed where he went and then into the bedroom and stopped. There were at least three pictures of me in the room, one was when I had been thirteen, another when I was fifteen and the last was when he had taken when he had come to cheer camp to see me. We had spent all day together until he had to leave. Those were the only ones on the wall. Another one was when we had been going out together, I had been wearing a red dress and my hair was curly because he had wanted to see what it looked like. **

**The bed was king sized with a black converter with red sheets and pillows, the windows were covered over with a black blind to make sure that if the sun did shine it wouldn't get in to the apartment. It would be hard to explain to somebody if they some him glitter like he was made of crystal or diamonds. Walking over to the dresser I opened the first one to see that there were at least six different pairs of pajamas for me and some underwear. Blushing I pulled a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, and I got dressed and walked back into the living room where he had put my bag. Opening it I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.**

**"Bella?" his voice sounded sleepy,**

**"Yeah, um Lauren is sick and since her parents are out of town, I wanted to know if it was alright if I could stay here and take care of her?" I asked**

**"I guess just make sure to go to school tomorrow" he said **

**"Okay bye"**

**"Bye" I hung up and placed my cell back into the back and plopped down onto the couch and changed the channel to ****CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**** and watched until I heard the shower turn off, I switched it to TNT where ****Law and Order**** was on. Damien walked in wearing red boxers and a black robe. For the past two weeks the only thing I had been doing was lying my ass off and knowing that it was wrong I couldn't help but not regret telling this one particular lie. I sat up and scooted to the other end of the couch trying not to touch any of his skin, he smiled a knowing smile, you know the one where a man knows what he's doing to a woman. Do to some circumstance's Damien had taken my blood and had given me some of his to save my life. My mother's sixth husband was the first one to actually rape me; I had just meet Damien three weeks before. This time Dan hadn't been there to stop me from being abused, I lost my virginity that night and I had been bleeding too much. He had panicked and drove me six blocks away from our house and dropped me in an alley.**

**Damien who was coming to pick me up so he could take me horseback riding, because he had seen me reading a book on horses at school. He had been pretending he was a junior while I had been a freshman, he had smelt the blood when my new 'step-dad' had opened the door and had demanded or threatened him. I don't know, all I know when I woke up he told me that he would be able to stop the pain and blood loss if I allowed him to bite me and then if I drank his blood. I hadn't wanted to die so I agreed the next morning he told me what he was and that the only way for me to turn into a vampire like him we would have to have two more blood exchanges.**

**"Bella are you okay?" I came back to myself to see that Damien was sitting in front of me.**

**"I'm all right I just had a flash back that's all."**

**"Come on I think it's about time for you to go to bed" he said as he took my arm and then picked me up like I was a child, I usually hated being treated like I was fragile and would break at anytime but considering that ever since I had gotten here I had been going through my worst nightmares I didn't mind. He moved the covers and sheets and then placed me in the bed and pulled the covers over me. I watched as he turned the lights off and then headed towards the door.**

**"Where are you going" my voice came out high pitched and scared, after I start to see my past with the men who had raped and abused me, I hated to be left alone in the dark but since I couldn't ask Charlie if I could sleep with him I had been going through my nightmares by myself.**

**"I'm going to turn the TV and the lights off, don't worry I'll be right back" he left the door open so that I wasn't completely alone in the dark, I watched as the lights turned off and there was a shadow by the doorway. I stifled a scream, I knew it was Damien but my mind for some reason wouldn't accept it.**

**"Bella it's alright, it's me." I nodded my head a little too much, I don't see why I was nodded… oh wait he could see me and because of the blood he gave me I could see him now too. He climbed on to the bed and got under the covers as well, I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his cool skin and held on to him.**

**"You're safe now Bella no one is going to hurt you." He whispered against my neck,**

**' There were nights when the wind was so cold, that my body froze in bed, if I just listened to it right outside the window, there were days when the sun was so cruel, that all the tears turned to dust, and I just knew my eyes drying up forever.' I woke up to the sound of the radio going off, Damien's hands were wrapped around my waist and my hands were still wrapped around his neck, snuggling closer I tried to ignore the alarm but it was kind of hard to do with the fact that it kept getting louder and louder. Groaning Damien moved and slammed his hand down on it so that it was finally quiet again. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt Damien start to shake me awake,**

**"Ugh, why the hell are we getting up this early?" I moaned as I moved away from him to find a more comfortable position.**

**"I'm not getting up this early you are, you have school" he said as I felt his legs on my back and he pushed me off the bed. I barely caught myself with my hands and knees or I would have landed on my face.**

**"Your mean you know that?" I said as I stood up and headed to the bathroom and got ready, with his laughter echoing in my ears. Stepping out of the bathroom wearing my tight black jeans with my thigh high boots and midriff low-cut shirt, I walked into the bedroom I saw that Damien was sitting up and talking on the phone. Standing in front of the bed I watched as he hung up shaking his head**

**"You are not wearing that to school" he said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom, I heard him turn on the shower, I couldn't help but smile because by wearing this outfit it insured **

**that he was coming with me and transferring to the school even though he was going to have to lie about his age again. When the shower shut off and ten minutes later he came out wearing the same color jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off every muscles that he had.**

**"I thought you weren't getting up" I said sweetly as I stood by the front door, waiting for him.**

**"I cannot let you go to school dressed up like that" he pointed to what I was wearing and then stood in front of me in a blink of an eye. I stepped away so that my back was against the wall. His hand went to my hips and pulled me closer.**

**"You should only wear these sorts of cloths to bed, especially the boots" I couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door and motioned for me to go outside first. I did what he wanted and then waited by the stairs until he came down and showed me his new car. It was a black Jaguar with black leather seats. As you can see he has a thing for the color black and leather, that's what I loved about him the most. Or at least one of the things that I had loved about him, I got in and told him the directions to the school, just because he knew where I lived didn't mean he knew where I went to school since he didn't think that was important enough information until he learned that there were other vampires. Oh…no… well now my little white lie was going to be found out if I ran into Edward and Jasper and knowing that I was going to see them…well that was just great and asking for more trouble. And even though I wasn't asking for trouble didn't mean that I wasn't going to get any.**

**We pulled up five minutes later with everybody staring at the car and as soon as Damien stepped out of the car with sunglasses all the girls eyes were fixed on him, stepping out of the car I ignored everybody's shocked looks that they threw at me and him. Was it so shocking to see me with a guy besides Mike and Edward after all nobody had ever seen me with Jasper. Shaking my head in disgust I took Damien's hand and took him to the office, as we turned around I felt the hungry eyes staring at my back, I suppressed a shudder to keep myself from remembering something that was going to make me fall down on the floor in horror and fear.**

**"Excuse me miss I'm new here and I was hoping you would have my schedule." I watched as Damien made sure that the desk clerk was looking directly into his eye's which wasn't really all that hard. One of the tricks that he had was that he could make anybody believe whatever he said as long as they looked into his eyes. Doesn't that sound sort of corny but it's true and that's probably one of the reasons' we broke up and I started to date Nick, I had wanted a normal human boyfriend because I wanted to know what it was like to just be normal and he had let me as he watched from the shadow's to make sure nothing happened to me.**

**"Yes I do, here you go." She handed him a piece of paper with his name and schedule, he turned around took my hand in his and walked out, we had played this game so many times in the past that I knew exactly what to do, how to look, and how to act. I used the feline grace that I had gotten from sharing his blood at least twice. The second time had been when I had pissed off the wrong person at the wrong time and he had beaten me almost to death. As you can see my life had been a living hell with men doing things that hadn't even crossed my mind, most of my friends knew a little about my childhood from what I told them but not all of it and the stuff they didn't know about were the ones that had a man doing something to me as a child.**

**"So where do you want to go after school?" he asked as Mike who had been about to say something to me but when Damien glanced at him he turned around and walked away where Jessica, Lauren and Angelina were standing beside the cafeteria…well there goes my new friends but they weren't really that nice or caring at all. At least that was what I was trying to tell myself as I saw Edward and his family got out of their car, all five of them froze when they spotted us, Damien **

**had spotted them at the same time they noticed us, and he waved at them with a mocking smile on his face.**

**Shaking my head I took my hand out of his and headed to class were I should get some peace and quiet but I was so wrong because once when I walked through the door I was bombarded with questions, **

"**Omg, Bella who was that?"**

**"Does he have a girlfriend?"**

**"Is he a friend of yours from Florida?"**

** "Can I have him?" **

**All the stupid bitches were starting to get on my nerves when I guess they saw something on my face that made them back away from me and less than a minute later the bell rang and class began. **

**I barely made it through all of my classes without strangling someone but when computer class was over Edward stood by the door waiting for me. Mike had left when the bell rang, not even waiting for me…it probably had something to do with Damien, well that wouldn't be surprising at all.**

**"Bella, did you hear me?" blinking a couple of times I shook my head**

**"Sorry I wasn't listening" I said as I leaned against the desk and tried to look indifferent with what he was saying**

**"Yeah you're not really good at listening" he said as he set those dark golden eyes on me**

**"Well you're not really good at listening either" I snapped and walked around him and instead of acting human like I had been doing for the past two years around other people, I glided down the hall, outside where Damien waited glaring at Jasper and the rest of their family. I had forgotten how territorial vampires could be. Sighing I got into the car and waited for Damien to get in but one Edwards family members had come over and was talking to him. It was the girl that if I remembered correctly was Alice she and Jasper had used to go out at least that was what I heard from Jessica and Angelina. I wonder why they had broken up, wait that was none of my business. But like Damien's eyes that looked like a cat's, I had a cat's curiosity that was pretty much limited less and it got me into a lot of trouble just like a cat. I got out of the car looked at Edward, Jasper and Damien as well as the other three vampires that were watching me with their golden eyes. We were the only ones in the parking lot, everybody had left and I was going to do the same thing.**

**Turning around I glided out of the car and away from them, for some reason I felt left out it and it probably had something to do with the fact that they were all Vampires and even though they weren't related by blood and family, they were related to the fact that they were all a part of the undead. With the fact that I could walk a lot faster and a lot easier since I wasn't trying to act human and ungraceful. I used what little magic I could to get home. I watched as they disappeared and my house appeared. Because Damien was an old Vampire and I had taken his blood twice it had allowed me to have some things that a normal human being would never have like the fact that I moved with feline grace that no human could never have. I could also move from one place to the other with just a thought and I could also touch minds with Damien if I wanted to and right now I didn't want to so I closed off our link that I had left open except when I had my flash backs and when Alex had come over.**

**I walked into the house and then into my room where I turned on the radio and plopped down right beside my bed and let the fact that I was never going to be human and I wasn't yet quite part a vampire either and probably never would be. But because I was half human and half of the **

**undead so that meant I was going to live longer than all of my friends and family so that also meant that I was going to be alone for most of my life. I mean what made me so sure that Damien, Edward or even Jasper was going to always be there after all they had to move on sometime with their family and Damien was going to lose interest sooner or later after all they always lost interest no matter who they were.**

**"Bella you home I got some pizza if you want some" Charlie's voice floated up from downstairs, standing up I walked out of my room and towards the bathroom that my eyes were swollen from crying and I was a lot paler than usual but that wasn't anything to me since it was the beginning of October and it was getting a little colder and wetter. Fixing my eyeliner and mascara I walked down stairs to see that Charlie was sitting at the table with Jacob and Billy. **

**"Hey Bella I didn't think that you were home, what were you doing" walking over to the table I grabbed a paper plate and a piece of pizza.**

**"I was getting ready to watch a movie and I wasn't really listening to you as you came in" I said as I headed back towards the stairs.**

**"Hey Bella can I watch the movie with you?" asked Jacob as he stood up with his plate and over to me. **

**"Sure why not" I said as I climbed the stairs and back into my room where I had a small plasma T.V Dan had gotten for my birthday and a DVD player that Alex had gotten for me as well, To have lived without Dan to take care and protect me for most of my life would have been a lot worse than with him. Pulling out ****Blood and Chocolate ****from the desk where I had placed most of my DVD's the week before when Dan had sent them. Grabbing the DVD remote from the desk and plopped down on my bed with my pizza.**

**"So about this Saturday do you think that I could come over to your place and hang out for a while?" I asked as I pushed play and looked at him with a hopeful look I knew was on my face.**

**"Yeah that'd be great, I can show you the motorcycles that I just finished repairing for a friend" He said as he looked at me and smiled**

**"Hey did you do something to your eye's there a lot darker." He asked as he moved away from the edge of the bed and towards me. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his and stared at my eyes**

**"No I'm not wearing any contacts so I don't know what you're talking about" I said but he leaned closer and it got me thinking about the kiss that he had given me just two days ago.**

**"You're eyes almost look black…"**

**"It must be just the lighting or something" I said as I remembered that the fact that my eyes were almost black meant it was a bad sign. Suddenly I started to hear Jacob's heartbeat and it was pounding against my skull. Placing my hand on his neck where his pulse was beating I leaned over to it and was about to kiss it when I noticed that I could hear two more hearts downstairs and a blood that was rushing through a body with a heart that wasn't beating at all outside near my window. I pulled away from the sweet temptation of blood that was pounding through his veins, but for some reason I could taste the feel of his blood on my tongue and it tasted so sweet. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts of drinking his blood after all it wasn't my hunger that was beating at me like I was a starving woman who was getting her first taste of the sweet nectar of life that was so close to drink. I pushed Damien's hunger away from me and was about to push away from Jacob when he placed his hand on my neck and pulled my head towards his and kissed me.**

**I laid there completely shocked but when I accidently bit his lip I got off the bed and climbed on to his lap, I didn't care that our father's where downstairs or that Damien was outside watching me all I cared about was the blood I could taste in his mouth. I placed my hands on the side of his face and pulled him closer to me so that I could feel his body moving under mine. Jacob placed his **

**hands on my hips were gently trying to pull me closer to him. We came up for breath a few minutes later and he just stared at me in amazement I leaned closer to his mouth when I noticed a drop a of blood on his lower lip and licked it.**

**"Bella" he said my name in a husky tone as he drew me back towards him and kissed me again, I felt Damien's anger at what I was doing but I didn't care at all about his feelings all I could care about was biting Jacob's lower lip again and licking the blood off of him. I remembered when Damien and I had still been together and he had come to me tasting of blood from the person he had snacked on. I broke the kiss and started to place kisses on his chin and then the pulse on his neck. I licked his neck and I felt my teeth become sharp almost like a vampires but smaller and a lot sharper sort of like a cat's but not quite. I was about to bite down when I heard a knock on the front door, I heard Jasper's voice talking to Charlie.**

**"Bella there's someone here to see you" Shouted Charlie form the bottom of the stairs Jacob and I looked at each other and I slowly climbed off of him and walked towards the door and downstairs where Billy gave me a disapproving glance as I paced the living room.**

**"Hey Jasper, can I help you?" I asked completely confused as to why he was visiting me, I mean just because I had let him sleep in the same bed as me didn't mean that he could come uninvited to my house, Oh…wait I had invited him to my house a week ago, but not tonight, tonight I wasn't in the mood to deal with a vampires male ego shit. Okay so I was a little bitchy could you blame me? I mean I have at least three vampire guys trying to make me there's then there was Jacob. There were a lot of girls who would love to have so many guys begging to give them attention especially if they were HOT, but not me I didn't really care all that much. Okay so that wasn't really true after all I loved the attention but it was starting to annoy me.**

**"I need to talk to you about something important, can you come outside?" I looked at Charlie and then back at Jasper's serious face, signing I nodded my head and walked outside, closing the door as I passed Charlie who had a confused look on his face. We walked over to the forest on the side of the house so that if anybody was trying to eavesdrop they couldn't.**

**"Bella there's something that you have to do, you have to go with Damien and go to Italy with him" I stared at him in complete shock, I mean go to Italy where Dan and Alex disappeared every summer and came back telling me how it was the most beautiful city they had ever lived in, because of their stories I had always wanted to go but that didn't mean I wanted to go now. I had just started a new school made new friends why the hell would I want to leave now.**

**"Why?" I asked as I tried to think of the reasons why he would suggest such a weird idea out of the blue, and then I remembered Alice talking to Damien and saying something about death,**

**"Alice spoke of a vision she had, she said that if you stayed here than you would be killed. Edward agrees with me on this and so has Damien" Okay so not only was I going insane but they were to…uh what do you know Forks makes you go absolutely insane.**

**"What makes you think I want to go to Italy? I mean are Alice's vision actually accurate?" Jasper nodded his head to my last question and I couldn't help but feel that if I went to Italy something bad was going to happen to me and Damien if we went to Italy. And how the hell did I know that?**

**"I'm going back inside and I'm going to bed and I'm not going to Italy no matter what you say" I snapped as I spun around and walked back inside the house, past Charlie and Billy who were whispering quietly in the living room and back upstairs in my room to find Jacob laying on my bed without his shirt on and I couldn't quite help but think he had a nice chest when the urge to kiss him again came over me. I closed the door and locked it, the lights were already turned off so I climbed onto the bed and over to him. He followed every move I made so that it made feel all hot and bothered that he was paying so close attention to me. As I crawled over him I let my fingers **

**play on his bare chest, he grabbed me and through me on the bed so that he held my arms above me and he was on top of me. **

**I wriggled underneath him and he made a low growling sound that made what I was doing so much hotter and better. He kissed me on my neck then on my lips so that I could play with the cut that was on his bottom lip. He held my arms up with one hand and moved his other hand around my waist and up my shirt so that I moaned for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed myself against him as I arched my back with pleasure at the feel of him. **

**"ENOUGH!!" We both looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway… I guess I hadn't locked the door after all. Charlie grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him out of my room and downstairs where Charlie started to yell at Jacob and I heard Billy's voice join in too. I got up at the sound of the door slamming, looking out the window I watched as the two of them got into their car and drive away. I turned at the sound of stomping feet coming up the stairs. Charlie walked in and started to yell**

**"Not only did you decide to come see me after three years but now you're starting to act like your mother, no wonder she decided to hand you off to me. Your going straight back to her in two days, I have better things to do then try and take care of a seventeen year old who wants to sleep around." He slammed my door on my face and into his room, I heard him stomping around in there and I couldn't help the rage that was starting to consume me at the fact that he has basically calling me a whore. **

**'How dare he call me a whore! After all that I had done for him.' Walking towards my closet I grabbed my suitcase that was at the bottom of all my cloths.**

**"If he wants me gone then I'll go but not to that bitch of a mother. I'll go to Dan's vacation house in Venice" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my clothes from my drawers and into the suitcase.**

**"Well it looks like I'm going to Italy after all, Jasper will be happy but I doubt if that bitch Alice knows what she's saying… All well its better than staying in a house with a father who believes I'm a whore." Walking over to my desk I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Damien and put it under the floor board that I had discovered the night I had gotten here. Grabbing my suitcase I walked over to the window and through it out, next I jumped out and landed perfectly on my feet. Looking around I made sure that there was no sign of anybody at all especially Damien, Jasper or Edward around. Didn't want them to know where I was going until I got there. Walking over to my car I placed the bag into the back seat and climbed in, I felt a gentle probe from Damien and I blocked out what had happened with Jacob and Charlie and what I was doing now. Like I said I couldn't have them know what was going on until after I left.**

Chapter Four 

Venice, Italy

**I never imagined that a city could be so beautiful but it looked like I was wrong, but for some reason there was a powerful aura around the entire city that was making me a little nervous. As the cab pulled up to the house I had indicted a minute ago, I had seen pictures of the house since I was little because Alex couldn't help but brag about it when we were little.**

**"Thank you" I said as I walked out of the cab and handed him 40 dollars **

**"Keep the change" I said as I walked to the front door and bent down and grabbed the key from the flower pot that I had tricked Dan into telling me when I had talked to him when I had walked off the plane and to find out what street the house was on and the address so that I could tell the cab driver.**

**Opening the door I couldn't help but let out a little gasp as I saw the room, everything in it was completely expensive and nice. The carpet was white and soft underneath my feet. The couch was black leather while the kitchen had wooden floors and the counter was made out of quartz.**

**"Wow" I muttered as I dropped my bag on the couch and looked at the big screen TV that sat in the middle of the floor.**

_**I can remember, the very first time I cried, how I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside, all of my memories, good and bad that's passed **_**at the sound of my cell phone going off I grabbed my purse and pulled it out to see that it was Charlie calling.**

**"Hello" I said as I put the phone to my ear and couldn't help but smile. It had taken him six hours to notice that I wasn't home.**

**"Isabella where the hell are you? I told you are grounded." He shouted into my ear.**

**"I'm at home with mom"**

**"What??"He shouted **

**"You said that you were planning on sending me back to mom so I just did it before you could, so you don't have to worry about me." I said and hung up on him. He didn't understand anything about parenting none of those stupid adults who had tried to raise me understood anything about parenting only Dan and he was on the other side of the world trying to win my mother back for some reason. Love, it will make you do crazy things I mean look at me for instants I did a lot of things just to make one person jealous and know I was on the other side of the world trying to hide from him.**

**"Well what am I going to do for the next couple of hours" walking around the house I noticed pictures of Dan and some woman that I didn't know. 'must be Alex mother' I noticed that he looked a lot happier in these photo's then in the one's with my mom and me. **

**'I guess he was never happy with us after all' I thought as I moved away from the photos and towards the bedrooms. I saw Alex's room was completely black and he had photos with a guy who looked just as hot as Edward and that meant he was a vampire too. His aura was everywhere in this room and Dan's so that meant he had been here recently or probably that was because he was so powerful that it lingered longer than a less powerful vampire sort of like Damien's aura but different.**

**Going over to the bathroom I turned on the hot water and got in clothes and all, I did one of stupidest things a girl could do to get back at their father and I felt deep down that I was going to somewhat regret it and I didn't understand the somewhat part at all. Which was starting to bother me a little bit, Damien hadn't probed my mind in over six hours and I was a little surprised I guess **

**he found the note or he was with Charlie when he called so he would know that I wasn't really with my mom or else she would have been screaming at me to get off the phone.**

**Sitting down in the tub I felt the overwhelming power of something powerful and it wasn't a vampire, it felt more alive than one of the undead. I felt my teeth sharpen at the sign of danger and as I stepped out of the shower and glanced in the mirror I saw that my eyes were as black as midnight. Lifting my shirt above my head I took it off and the jeans I didn't want to make any noise and since the jeans were wet they were bound to make noise. Putting on the skirt and tank top I had put on the sink before I had stepped into the shower. Walking into the living room I saw movement in the kitchen**

**"Can I help you?" my voice came out low and dangerous as I watched one of the men that I had seen in one of the photos with Dan come out of the kitchen. He stared at my legs and then worked his way up but when he saw my eyes I watched as his changed golden and then watched as his muscles bunched up as he leaped at me. Hissing at him I leaped out of the way and on to his back, I was about to bite into his neck when he grabbed my left arm and through me against the wall and growled at me. He pinned my arms against the wall and pinned my hips and legs as well so that I couldn't move at all.**

**"Are you one of Marcus's?" He asked as he growled at me and instead of answering him I hissed back and slammed my head against his. I felt his hands loosen and took that brief moment to slam my knee into his groin and break away. I was about to open the door when he grabbed my hand and through me onto the couch and laid down on top of me with my hands pinned above me and his legs pinning my legs so that it was harder to move than when I had been pinned against the wall.**

**"Marcus sure picked a beautiful one to come here but he didn't do his research because you're not my type after all your dead." He said as he bent his face closer to me.**

**"Well than you're an idiot because I'm only half dead you moron" I snapped at him as I started to wriggle underneath him to break his hold but he held on tightly.**

**"I haven't heard of a half vampire coming here or seeing one because there's no such thing as a half vampire," he said as he looked me over again and to were my skirt had slid a little close to showing him things that I didn't want him to see. **

**"That's because I don't tell a lot of people that I am one you moron now let me up" I snapped as I stopped wriggling so that my skirt wouldn't move further up my thighs.**

**"How do I know your telling the truth?" he asked as he loosened his hold a little bit but not enough for me to break it**

**"Because if I was a full undead than you would be dead already now get off of me you arrogant prick" I shouted and bit the arm that was trying to touch my face. He pulled it back swearing underneath his breath and that's when he noticed that my teeth weren't as sharp and as big as a full undead. **

**"So I guess you're telling the truth after all" he said as he finally got off of me and sat on the other couch.**

**"Finally, it took you awhile didn't it?" I snapped as I stood up and straightened my skirt as I glared at him, he gave me a look that he appreciated what I was wearing and was hoping that I would show off more skin.**

**"Sorry but I've never heard of a half vampire" he said as his muscles slowly started to relax and his eyes were back to being normal.**

**"That's probably because I'm the only one there is and I've only been half and half for about three years, most vampires don't want to risk their children so they turn them on the spot just to **

**make sure nothing happens to them." I said as I tried to find something to eat and to clean up the long scratch that he had given me when we had been fighting.**

**"Oh I never knew that" he asked as I wrapped a rag around the wound then grabbed the soda bottle that I had placed in the refrigerator twenty minutes before,**

**"Of course you didn't know that! You're not a vampire so you wouldn't know that" I said as I took a sip of the soda and sat down a couple of feet away from him. I smiled at him and tried to keep myself from listening to his heart beat but it just seemed to pound louder as he stood up and walked towards me.**

**"You look a little pale do you drink blood or eat like a normal person?" he asked as he bent down next to me and tried to give me some measure of comfort but the only thing he was doing was making me pay more attention to his pulse that was so close that I could taste it.**

**"I use to eat normally but lately I've been craving blood a lot more than I use too and unless you want me to bite you I think you should backup" I said as I fought the urge**

**"If you're hungry than take what you want, I offer it freely" he said and took my hand and guided my hand to his throat, swallowing I asked one more time**

**"Are you sure?" He nodded his head and bent closer to me but I pushed him away and slid of the couch, wrapping my arms around his neck I licked his pulse and felt him shudder with pleasure as I sank my teeth into his pulse. His blood tasted so sweet and intoxicating more so than the blood that Damien had made me drink after he had bitten me the second time. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer so that I could feel his groin against my lower body and it felt happy to be there with my teeth in his throat.**

**"Harder" he whispered against my ear and I bit down harder loving the feel of his blood sliding down my throat. A bead of blood slid down my chin on to my neck and in-between my breasts; he moved his head a little bit and licked it right off. When I started to feel a little better I leaned away from him and licked the bites and watched as my mark disappeared. He sat there panting with pleasure and as my eyes slid down to look at his jeans I saw that there was a wet spot in-between his legs.**

**"That was the best orgasm I've had in a while" he said as he sat down on the floor and tried to relearn how to breathe.**

**"I have to have you do that again but when we're having sex" he said as he set his golden eyes on me and I couldn't help but glare at him at the thought of him thinking that we were going to have sex together.**

**"Yeah right, the next time I do that is with somebody else probably someone who is human" I said as I stood up and put on some shoes and walked outside where the sun was starting to set/**

**"You mean you didn't like my blood?" he asked as he followed me **

**"It's not that, I mean your blood was intoxicating but the fact that you think there's going to be another time tells me that I have to find somebody who I'm willing to sleep with to get what I want and not to be mean but your just not it." Looking at him I saw that I had hut his feeling's but I wanted somebody who was willing to take me in and not think of me as some way to have a great orgasm and that was just the thing that he thought of me and I was not willing to do that.**

**I started walking down the driveway and away from him, glancing back I watched as he looked down cursed and looked back at me. I knew that he was not willing to walk with me with that stain on his jeans and I couldn't help but smile, after all I had outsmarted the wolf in sheep's clothing, so I was happy.**

** I wondered around for three hours until the sun went down and I was tired lately the sun seemed to drain me a lot more than it used to do and spending three hours in it had made me feel light headed and exhausted.**

**"Excuse me miss are you alright." Blinking a couple of times I saw that there was a man with white hair and violet eyes standing in front of me and I hadn't even sensed his presence even though his aura was extremely powerful and I was sure that he was only talking to me was because he had noticed my aura was a lot different than that of a normal humans was. Smiling weakly I nodded my head and tried to go around him but for some reason my body wouldn't move and my eyes were starting to blear and the overwhelming sense of dread and longing was in the air and it was making me crazy as images danced in my head of the man younger much younger and… within seconds everything went black.**

**I woke up in a black painted widow's and walls even the bedcovers were black there was no other color at all that showed in the room. Glancing down I noticed that I was no longer wearing the white tank top and black skirt was gone and in its place a red dress that hugged every curve and showed a lot of cleavage and leg. Pulling my attention from me I looked up and saw the man that had caused my black out standing in front of me again without me sensing anything at all and it was starting to bother me that I couldn't sense him.**

**"How are you feeling now?" he asked as he walked to the edge of the bed and handed me a red robe and then sat at the end of the bed watching me like a predator hunting his prey but he was going to find out that this prey had fangs and she wasn't afraid to use them.**

**"I'm fine now thank you, um where are we?" I asked as I tried to act perfectly normal I mean how hard can that be it's not like that I had woken in a strange mans bed… Oh wait I've already done that ha it was starting to be a strange month a lot stranger than when I was in Florida.**

** "We're in my summer home and don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you" he said as he pulled his gaze away from me when I had stood up to put on the robe.**

**'Such a strange girl, yet her scent is intoxicating' spinning around I looked at him but saw that he wasn't looking at me but at the door.**

**'Who are you?' I asked as I heard the thought that was so close yet so far away, the man looked at me and then around the room like he knew that I had just tried talking to someone with my mind other than my maker which would be Damien.**

**"Who tried turning you and then left the job incomplete?"He asked as he stood up and started to slowly walk towards me. He had that slow confident walk that could make any girl fall at his feet and ask for him to sleep with them then and there but I was trying to cut down on the men that I had in my life at the moment not add one more.**

**"Um…I don't know what you mean" yeah let's play stupid and pretend that I don't know anything about what he's talking. Yeah like that's going to work.**

**"You are in our world yet not and it seems that you are gaining abilities that should not be allowed to someone who has one foot in our world and one foot out. It is just not possible." He said as he walked closer, looking to the bed I climbed on to it and onto the other side.**

**"Like I said I don't know what you're talking about." I said again as I slowly backed to the door and tried to ignore the sense that of déjà vu I was having.**

**"I think you do but you're just not willing to admit it" His voice and warm breath came right behind me so that as I spun around he caught my arm and waist and dragged me to him. I didn't bother to fight after all he was a lot more powerful than I was if I couldn't even sense his movements and my strength was only good enough to fight off a less powerful opponent like one of the Faeries or a werewolf.**

**"Fine I know what you're talking about but I'm not telling you who bit me if that's what you're trying to figure out" He smiled and shook his head elegantly sort of like one of those nobles from the nineteenth century.**

**"No that is not what I want to know, I am sorry if I scared you in anyway and if you were wondering my name is Caius and your name is?" he asked but I had forgotten to even ask his name , the same went for the guy who had been at the house. Hmm…when did I become so forgetful? Oh well it wasn't like I was going to see that guy again and if I did I was going to run away as fast as I could get away from him. After what I had done with him had been embarrassing enough without seeing him.**

**"My name is Bella and can you let go of me?" I asked as politely as I could because his fingers were starting to make my skin tingle a little bit and it wasn't a good tingling sensation at all, more like something horrible was going to happen but I didn't know what.**

**His face started to blur and in its place a younger man with black hair and Dark blue eyes, sort of like the guy who had been in the picture with Alex at his house but younger and not dead at least not yet. Looking around I noticed that all of the men were wearing tuxes and the women were wearing gowns that were sort of like what the women would wear in the early sixteenth century and the late seventeenth century as well. And everyone in the (ball room??) were staring at me and I remembered that I was wearing a night gown but when I looked down I wasn't wearing the red robe but a long flowing black dress with a diamond necklace and a bracelet that would take forever to pay off.**

**'What the hell was going on with me' I asked myself as I placed my hand on my head and felt my hair was longer and put up in little curls on the top of my head. Walking slowly to the mirror that was on the other side of the room, as I walked everyone stopped talking as I came close to them and just watched me like I was some sort of plague but as I stared in the mirror and saw that my hair was as black as midnight, my eyes almost as green as Damien's and my skin as pale as snow. I was beautiful…so what the hell was every acting like if I touched, talked or even stood near them that I was going to curse them all.**

**"My Queen, it's about time we left" Looking at the sound of a familiar voice I saw Cain coming over to me wearing instead of a tux, a black robe with interlocking symbols all over it and a white shirt that didn't quite cover his chest and tight riding pants and boots. He didn't look anything like the rest of them at all, I watched as the man who as I thought about it his name popped in my mind like a caress, Marcus that was his name. He walked over to me bowed and took my arm and together we followed Caius out the door and into the welcoming night. We had walked for maybe fifteen minutes when Caius spun around with a sword in his hands and plunged it right into Marcus's chest and then pulled it out. The blood smelled so good but this wasn't my body and she felt alive not dead so there was no way that she could crave blood unless she was a werewolf and looking at the moon I noticed that it was a full moon so she couldn't be a werewolf.**

**"On this sacred eve we bring another into our fold to give him everlasting life but unlike the others who I have put to the sword I give you a gift that will help you throughout the years, you will be able to sense who has the power to serve you in your time of need and in time a young woman will arrive here in this city. Watch her and help her throughout her time of need for she will be different but very powerful" The powerful husky voice came from the woman I inhabited and with a nod of my (or her??)Head Caius walked over to him and started to share and take his blood. **

**Wow was I like some leader of the vampires or was I their oracle who told them what to watch out for, now that I thought about it, it seemed that I was gaining the same abilities that girl Alice had. Huh…oh well that didn't really matter at the moment because I was in the past and not in my own body which was starting to creep me out. I wanted to go home NOW!! Ok so I was getting a **

**little irritated at being stuck in a body that wasn't mine and whatever the hell was going on was starting to get on my nerves because I didn't know when I was going to get out of… Suddenly darkness started to close in around me and I felt instantly when I entered my body again. Sighing I blacked out again.**

**'Ugh… blinking a couple of times in the light it felt like I had been hit dead on by a truck that weighed a thousand pounds which was now standing on my head and doing a little dance and making it pound a lot more than it had with my eyes closed. Glancing around I saw that I was in the room I had been in before I had that strange vision and that meant that I was still in a strange house with a strange man who was so good looking that it was going to be hard not to jump his bones with the vampire and human hormones that were starting to work overtime.**

**Sitting up I noticed that he wasn't anywhere in the room and that was good because I don't think that I was in the mood to deal with anymore visions that seemed to be jumping from him to me, every time I touched him. Climbing off the bed I walked to the closet to see that there were several pairs of expensive cloths. Even some shoes that where extremely cute. Grabbing a dark blue dress that went down to my knees and flowed every time I walked so that it looked like I was wearing something that was alive and flowing around me. Grabbing the lowest heeled shoes that were two inch's and weren't that hard to run in and. They matched the dress perfectly so as I stepped out of the room I noticed that Caius scent wasn't the only powerful scent in the room and it wasn't the most over powering smell in the house, that was the lust that was floating around the entire rooms that I stepped in but none of them housed the mysterious Caius.**

**Walking out the house I saw that he wasn't kidding when he said that it was a beach house and that meant I had no way of knowing how to get to the house. Stalking for a few blocks I spotted a taxi and ran it down and told the cabbie the address to the house.**

**"You're a long way from home miss and are you feelin' alright?" He said as he pulled the car into gear.**

**"Yeah I was visiting a friend and he had to leave early and forgot to take me home" I said as I tried not to think about what I was saying and doing so I wasn't listening to what the cabbie was talking about. It took about an hour and half before the cabbie pulled up to the house. Pulling out sixty dollars I gave it to him and stepped out of the cab and into the house where sat the man I had taken blood from either earlier that day or yesterday, I had no clue how long I had been at the beach house.**

**"Where the hell have you been you've been gone three days and I got an interesting call from Dan asking if I had seen a young girl around seventeen, leggy, black hair, and had the most incredible brown eyes that turn black when she was hungry for either blood or sex." He said as he sat there waiting for my reaction but I was too tired to deal with whatever he was getting at so I walked to the other couch took off the heels and curled up with one of the decretive pillows and just stared at him as I told him**

**"Yeah right like Dan would call me leggy and say the things about my eyes when he sees me as a daughter not as a potential lover. And just thinking about it and saying it out loud makes me sick with disgust that you would say that." To make my point I shuddered and tried not to fall asleep because for some reason I was exhausted and ready to just fall into the blessed abyss that seemed so close that it seemed like it was whispering sweet promises to her if she just fell into it but the cost would be her soul and I wasn't sure that I wanted to give it up yet..**

**"By the way I don't even know your name." I said as I curled up tighter as he walked to the edge of the couch where he sat on his knees to stare directly into my eyes. For some reason he interested me in ways that Damien never could. For some reason I thought that the feelings that I **

**felt for Damien were due to the fact that he was my master, after all he was the one who had bite me so he must be able to control the way that I felt about him.**

**"My names Gabriel and you must be Bella. Alex is always talking about you over the summer when he comes. It always makes Rachel and Daisy jealous, their members of my pack." He took my hand and looked at it as if he had never seen a girls hand before mine. My nails where painted a bright blood red so it made my skin look a lot paler but not too bad. **

**"That's a nice name, and I'm really starting to miss Dan and Alex… I miss my normal life in Florida with them and my normal friends." I knew that I was complaining but I couldn't help it, I wanted everything to go back to normal but then in some dark recess of my mind I didn't because for some reason I was having a little fun but then again I wasn't. He stood up and I looked up at his chest and for the first time I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt so that I could see he had a nice muscular chest and he had a nice six pack. Looking at him I noticed that his skin looked sweaty and extremely delicious. At that thought I bolted up and pushed past him as I remembered him saying that I had been gone for three days so that must have meant that I hadn't even eaten for those three days. Running to the bathroom I slammed the door open and saw that I was so pale that you could see every vein on my body. **

**The fact that I hadn't been drinking blood at since I had decided to ignore the fact that I was half and half I had never turned so pale as to see almost every vein in my body all over my skin. Gabriel leaned against the bathroom doorway and looked at me as I glared at myself in the mirror**

**"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked as he took a knife to his wrist and cut open so that I turned around and watched as the blood flowed along his arm. He held his arm out to me like I was some sort of stray animal that needed to be coaxed to eat, but when I had smelt the blood I didn't need any encouragement as I pulled his arm up to my mouth and started to suck all the blood that I could get from the cut. He finally pulled his arm away from me and wrapped a cloth around the cut and took my arm and led me back into the living room.**

**"Your color looks a little better and I can no longer see your veins anymore." He said as I bolted up from the couch and looked in the middle of the room as I felt power drawing from the center of the floor. Looking towards Gabriel who had just looked at me shrugged and had headed to the kitchen. I was going to ignore it since it seemed that I was the only one, who could sense the power; that was until I watched as Caius stepped out of the power and then the guy who I had seen in my vision just a couple of days ago, I think? He looked the same except his blue eyes where a lot darker as well as the fact that now that he was a vampire he was better looking. **

**"What are you doing here?" I asked but the words had just barely left my mouth before I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me into the circle of power, as soon as I crossed the line I felt it prickly all along my skin so that it felt like something was burning all along my skin. I opened my mouth to ask where they were taking me but didn't get to ask before the burning sensation turned into a very powerful painful sensation and my question turned into a scream. **

** "What's wrong with her?" asked Marcus as he put his hand on my mouth to stifle my screams as a room started to come into focus. My eyes started to focus on the room which was not a room at all but a dungeon with chains all over the place. I almost started to scream again but Cain took my hand and placed his hand on my waist so that I wouldn't run and couldn't move at all with the amount of force that he was putting on my arms and body.**

**"It must have been the amount of power we used to get her here." Said Caius as he started to pull away from me and pulled me gently away from the dungeon/room. They pulled me along upstairs and then into a different room that was bigger than the one downstairs. There were loads of Vampires everywhere in this room and there were three chairs that were on a platform. Cain let **

**placed me in the middle of the room and then the two of them walked up the steps towards the chairs were I could feel the powerful auras of the three vampires from where I was standing.**

**"Isabella Swan is your name correct?" asked the one in the middle, he was wearing a long black cloak and at first I thought that the hood was connected to his cloak but when he turned around to look at Cain I saw that it was his hair. As he turned around to look at me I saw that his eyes were a beautiful dark grey color sort of like a thunder clouds that were ready to pour down with rain.**

**"Yes my name is Bella" I said as I looked at him and that at the three of them and then back to the crowd that was watching us, as I got a closer look at one of the members who had stepped a little too close for comfort I saw that her eyes were tinged with red.**

**"Who tried turning you and left the job unfinished?" Asked the guy in the cloak but I didn't bother to answer because I was not going to give Damien up, he was my master and by telling these people who had turned me I would be giving him to their mercy.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about" I said as I looked him directly in the eye and glared at him, it was not any of his business or the others.**

**"I believe that you do" he said as he stepped down from the platform and walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. Power jolted through me and images started to appear before my eyes. I closed them and tried my best as I tried to ignore them. **

**"You will give me what I want" he said as another jolt of power pushed itself against me, I watched as Edward, Jasper and then Carlisle flash before my eyes, he seemed to stop for a moment before he moved on and tried to dig deeper into my memory's. But I had placed a lot of mental barriers on those memories and he wasn't powerful enough by himself to break those barriers. He tried again but this time the power was too much so that it burned all along my skin so that every where the power touched burned my skin, making it all red and smoking.**

**I screamed as the power didn't recede but started to grow flowing all along my skin, as it did I watched as the images with me and Damien started to flash before my eyes. I watched was he saved my life in the alley and then again as three men from the mob started to beat me to death. I watched as we went on our first date and then saw as everything we had built slowly crumbled so that I no longer felt the way I had before.**

**"Damien" he whispered Damien's name and then pulled his hand away from my cheek but the images didn't stop they just changed so that I watched as the man before me was sitting in a room with the woman I had inhabited before, she looked a few years older than when I had last seen her. I watched as he leaned forward and placed his hand in hers. **

**"Elizabeth you are not dying, you cannot die if you allow me to change you" He said as he looked at her and tried to pull her into his arms but she wouldn't move, if he was using all his strength then he should be able to move her. But from the look he was giving her I was pretty sure that he wanted her consent and not to force her with a choice she didn't want.**

**"I am dying Aro, can't you feel that the power I once held is fading? If you were to turn me I'm not sure if I would be able to control the power that I wield." She said as she gently wrapped her hands around his and then let go of his hand.**

**"I would go crazy Aro and you love me too much to kill me if I do go crazy. I don't want you to go through that and I don't want to kill people for the rush of it. My powers are used to help people." I watched as she stood up and walked away from him as he stared after her, there were blood red tears falling down his face as he watched her leave. I felt some sort of emotion that I wasn't too fond of and that was guilt. I had a guilty feeling that if I hadn't inhabited her body then her already weak heart wouldn't have become weaker. I felt a jerk from my body and then I felt a **

**rush of power as somebody attached the power around my metaphysical self and then pulled me back to my body.**

**I felt a slap against my face as I started to see the room again but it started to blur again from the force of the slap. As the room stopped blurring and spinning I watched as Aros glared at me and then grabbed my face and pulled me towards him so that I was up close to him.**

**"Don't ever do that again." I hissed at him and jerked my face out of his hand and slammed my leg into his face.**

**"How am I supposed to stop doing something I can't even control?" I asked him as he just looked at me as the cut on his face started to heal. A hand wrapped around my arm and I sent a jolt of power through my arm and the person immediately let go.**

**" **_**You..**_**I hate you. How dare you go through my memories without permission and then you expect me to control something that I don't even know how to control." I shouted at him and I felt power start to swirl around the room but I ignored it as I advanced on Aros.**

**"What you did was improper and the fact that you slapped me for doing something that I didn't do on purpose shows that you need to get out of your Fucking throne room and learn some Fucking manners" I said as pushed the power that had been building in the room and pushed it at him. I watched as his face turned startled and then as he tried to push it back at me but I had used the extra to take me home. Not to the Dan's vacation home but to Dan himself, he would always be my home, my shelter.**

**I stopped what I was going to do and let the power disappear, I couldn't keep running from all of the complicated things from my life to Dan. I watched as everybody started to calm down until the doors burst open and in walked….**

Chapter Five

**I watched as Edward followed by Jasper and from what I guessed with the rest of his family, Damien was the last one to walk through the door. Edward walked over to me and was about to touch me before I stumbled away from him and crashed into Marcus who had appeared sometime while I was watching the Cullen's.**

**"It would be best not to touch her right now while she is still connected to the power that is allowing her to have certain visions from people's pasts" He walked past me and towards Carlisle where Aro was talking to him. As I looked around I saw that Caius had wondered over to Damien who was standing apart from everybody else. It seemed to me that everybody was avoiding him just like everybody had started to avoid me at my old school when my skin had paled and my personality had changed a little. **

**I stepped away from Edward and walked over to Damien and placed my hand in his and watched as Aro, Marcus and Caius turned in our direction and then everyone was gone and I was standing by myself in a room so dark that there was no light at all to see. I could hear voices coming from the left of me.**

**"Damien you need to forget about it, Aro, Marcus, and Caius are in charge we follow their orders." Came a voice I recognized, it was Dan's voice**

**"Well what if I don't want to follow some stupid rules forced on me by a pair of losers" said Damien and I watched as a light turned on so that I could see them better, and standing right beside him was Gabriel and to the back of the room was Carlisle, who was watching the whole process with a watchful eye before he spoke.**

**"If you don't want to feed on any of the human's blood then why don't you join me and my wife Esme?" he asked as he stepped closer and then stopped as he looked my direction and face changed to concern to haughty all in a minute. I noticed a mirror so I walked over to it and saw that once again I was in Elizabeth's body. They all turned around to look at me and it seemed that they were waiting for me to say something to them.**

**"Why don't you go with Carlisle Damien, I can persuade Aro to let you go but I'm not sure about the others" They all looked at me with surprise on all of their faces before they replaced it with cold masks.**

**"I can get Marcus and I'm pretty sure that if the two of them are into letting you go with Carlisle then Caius will let you go" said Dan as he patted Damien on the back and walked away, but while I was in this body I looked inside of Elizabeth's body and saw that her heart was indeed weak. Her heart was larger than normal and it was beating irregular. I decided to do something stupid after all I wasn't even sure it would work, I pulled the power that allowed her to heal and tried to help her heart beat regularly but for some reason the power wasn't working. I tried to get the power to get into her heart to heal it but it was blocked and suddenly I could feel it, somebody was blocking her powers so that she couldn't heal herself or anybody else for the fact.**

**"Bella, it's time to come back to the present" I heard yet didn't hear Damien's voice, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to heal her. I reached down the long metaphysical cord to my body and grabbed the power that had started to show its self after all this time. I unblocked the way to her power but from what I was understanding as I edged away from her mind was that even if she healed most of her heart she was only going to live for a few months.**

**I slipped out of her mind and back into mine so that I was looking up from the floor into Damien's face and I heard her whisper in my mind 'They kicked him out of Italy and told him never to return for defying them, the only thing he was guilty of was trying to heal me. Aro tried getting his brothers to let him stay but Marcus had overruled him and were ever Marcus goes Caius **

**follows' I looked into the guilty face of Aro and I understood now why he had whispered his name so gently so lovingly now that I thought about it.**

**'Yes, Aro is his creator but for some reason unknown to anyone is that Damien somehow broke the connection between parent and child that is why Aro was never able to control him' she whispered and then she was gone from my mind so that I could see that Aro was watching Damien closely as he leaned over me and brushed my hair away from my face.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked as he took my hand and helped me sit up, as I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine when I felt a brush of somebody's else's mind against mine**

**'Who are you? And how are you able to bring you're self with you to the past?' the mind asked as I looked around the room I saw that nobody was looking at me except for the Cullen's who were also watching Damien. I reached out for the mind that had brushed against mine but I was so new at it that I felt absolutely nothing but thin air and a lot more minds then I could hold together.**

**"I'm fine" was all I said as I stood up and looked at my cloths that were for some reason covered in blood lots of blood, so that everyone in the rooms eyes were red. Damien placed his hand on my stomach and I watched at my cloths changed so that I was wearing a blood red shirt and tight blue jeans and my favorite black thigh high boots that were four inches. I saw Jasper holding Alice's hand and instantly I knew that they were back together. I didn't know wither to be disappointed or happy for the two of them, but from the cold look on Jaspers face he didn't look happy; Alice on the other hand looked like she was going to explode with happiness.**

**"Carlisle as much as we are happy to see you, what are you doing here?" asked Marcus as he pulled me away from Damien and Edward who had wondered over to us. Marcus spared him a glance as he placed his arms around my shoulders so that it looked extremely possessive. I didn't bother moving after all the feelings that I thought I had for Damien weren't real so why should the feelings I felt for Edward be real after all Jasper had gone back to Alice so in the end Edward would find somebody else. And the more I thought about it the more I was sure that it was about time that I let Damien go.**

**"We came because Edward and Jasper here were worried about her being here." Said Carlisle as he looked at me like he was looking at something that he didn't really like. Marcus looked at him for a minute and then handed me over to Caius who took my hand and lead me in the direction of the three chairs.**

**"Well as you can see their worry was misplaced, she is fine here with us." He said as he turned around and looked at Damien who was watching me**

**"Damien I believe we told you not to come back" He said as he looked at me and then back to Damien**

**"But I believe we can forgive for your indiscretion since you came here to check on your child, but it is about time that you left she will stay here with us so that we can protect her properly" he said. Caius pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his hands around my waist as Marcus stepped onto the platform and sat down in the other chair right next to him.**

**"Weather she stays here is up to her not you" said Damien as he took a step towards up but Aro grabbed his arm and held him back.**

**"I want to stay here Damien" the words weighed heavy in the room as everybody looked at me except for Marcus and Caius they remained focus on Damien who was looking at me like I had lost my mind and maybe I had but there was something that I couldn't place and I held Damien to me for too long and it was about time to let him go. Now all I had to do was act like I did and then everyone would go away everyone would leave me alone. **

**"I want to stay here, I need to be able to control these powers of mine and since you can't stay here I think it would be best if you left." I stood up and away from Caius and down the steps **

**and in front of Damien. I placed my hand on his chest and then pushed him so that he stumbled a little bit .**

**"I'm very tired of having you follow me around Damien and I think it's about time that we went our separate ways." I whispered as I spun away from him, my hair flashed dark red as it spun around my shoulders**

**"Bella what are you saying, he changed you and he's your friend you can't just decide to let him go like he's nothing but a pet" Said Edward as he pushed away from Aro and towards me. I laughed and walked over to him**

**"No Edward you make him sound like a pet, I'm making him sound like a stalker. I'm tired of being followed around being watched like I'm some prize to be won." I walked past him and back towards Marcus and Caius and then sat down on Marcus's lap, and then wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**"I'm just tired of believing that the feelings that I might have are not my own and I'm just tired" I whispered the last against Marcus's shoulder.**

**"I think it's about time that all of you went back home." Caius said his voice sounded like music so that I looked at him.**

**"Wait!" I called out to Damien and watched as he turned his cat like eyes to me, they held blood red tears so that they looked even brighter against the red in his eyes. It made it a lot harder to say good-bye so instead I said something stupid and hurtful.**

**"Tell Dan I don't like being lied too, and I'll never forgive him and you for lying to me. Tell him not to bother talking to me again." He looked at me and nodded his head as he stepped out of the room and left. I felt a single tear slide down my face as I turned away and placed my face in between his shoulder and the chair.**

**"Go to sleep Bella" whispered Marcus and I started to fall asleep but not before I felt something was wrong with my body, looking inside my body I saw that Damien's blood was killing me. The vampire blood that was giving me all these powers was killing me; I didn't know what to fell or how I should act so I decided to listen to Marcus and just sleep. Tomorrow I would figure out later what to do with what was happing to me…**

**I watched as Edward got onto the plane and left, I had told him good bye and had stayed away from Jasper who Alice was holding onto him with a tight grip and wasn't showing any sign of letting go so I ignored to two of them and just told Edward goodbye. I didn't tell him that I was dying though, the blood that was supposed to be keeping me alive was slowly killing me and I wasn't sure how much longer I had to live before it finally took my life.**

**That had been a four weeks ago and I was already starting to go out of mind with all the lessons Marcus was making me take every night and I was really tired, but he was even making me take lessons in the morning so that I wasn't even getting any sleep at all.**

**"Now when you start to feel that you are going to have a vision, you need to center yourself and control the power" I looked up at him and couldn't help but hiss at him in anger,**

**"Can I please go to bed Marcus I'm tired and I'm not feeling good" I said as I stood up and walked out of the living room and into the room that they and let me have while I was here. I plopped down on the bed and was trying to fall asleep when Marcus walked in and laid down on the bed next to me.**

** "What's the matter Bella?" he asked as he pulled me into his arms so that my head was my face was against his shoulders.**

**"I'm dying" I whispered.**

**"What are you talking about" He said as he sat up grabbed my arm and jerked me to my knees so that I was looking up at him and it wasn't easier telling him this while I had to look him in the face to tell him. While we weren't working on the lessons I had gone to the huge library to study my condition but since I was the only living half vampire so there wasn't anything on what was going on with my body. **

**"The vampire and human blood are slowly killing me, I drank some human blood it didn't fix what was wrong with me. There are no books on what is happening but for the past three weeks I've noticed that I'm more exhausted then I used to be." I said as I looked away from him and out the covered window.**

**"How long have you know?" he pushed my hands above me and trapped the rest of my body with the lower half of his.**

**"The past couple of weeks, I've been feeling different and so I did what I had done when I had jumped into Elizabeth's body and checked what was wrong with me." I said as I turned my head to the side and thought that the last time I would see my family was in anger and I would never be able to undo it, and yet again I felt no ounce of regret except for not asking Edward to stay with me. But I'm stubborn and I didn't want him to stay and watch as I slowly died, so when I was sure when I was going to I am going back to Forks to say my good-bye in person and not be a coward about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked up into the perfect face of Jasper Hale, his blonde hair was in his face as the wind blew, I stared at his honey brown eyes, all I could do was just stare at him until I heard Alex's voice.**

"**Bella who is this guy?"**

"**Um…This is…Jasper…he goes to my school" I stammered as I finally realized he was a little close to me, but for some reason I didn't want to move out of his arms until I noticed Edward getting out of his silver Volvo. I gently pushed Jasper away from me and took a couple of steps back, I felt like a cheating girlfriend as I looked at Edward even though I wasn't going out with anybody.**

"**So are you two going out or something?" asked Alex **

"**Noooo, we are not going out, he's just this guy I know "I said **

"**Good, then leave her alone." He said as he moved around the car and pulled me into his chest in a possessive manner.**

"**Why don't you follow your own advice?" Said Edward as he walked over to us and glared at Alex. Finally deep down I felt something inside of me snap, who was these guys to think that they could control me. I pushed Alex away from me and got inside my car and started the engine. Before I pulled out of the parking spot I looked at Alex and told him.**

"**Go stay at a hotel or something, and I don't want to talk or see you!!" I drove off and headed him with Edward and Jasper in there silver Volvo right behind me. I pushed my car into third gear and sped off down the road. I knew that I should slow down but I wanted our cars to be miles apart from each other. I arrived home at 10:45pm with Charlie looking around for Alex as I stepped into the house.**

"**I told him to stay at a hotel in Port Angele" I said and then ran up stairs to take a hot shower but it couldn't warm me up on the inside were I hurt the most. I walked into my room and laid in bed for a few hours until I fell asleep.**

**Instead of staying home or going to Port Angeles, I drove towards the beach in La push and hung out there all morning and it was around 5:15 when I was sitting beside the water when I heard voices on the cliffs. I looked up to see at least three boys on a low ledge and then they jumped off the cliff and into the ocean. I stared transfixed as they came out of the water and onto the beach. I had my little mini radio in my hand and nearly dropped it as I stood up and noticed that one of the boys was Jacob. He looked at me for a few minutes and then started walking over to me with his friends following behind.**

"**Hey Bella, I didn't know that you were coming out her today" he seemed a lot more comfortable than he had Monday and from the looks on his friends faces he had told them about me,**

"**Oh… I just came here on a whim after all the weather looked okay" I said as I placed the radio down and looked at his friends.**

"**These are my friends…" he said but was interrupted by the boy on his left**

"**I'm Quil Ateara" he wasn't as tall as Jacob but he was just as lanky and muscular as he was.**

"**And I'm Embry Call" he was a little shorter the they were by a couple of inches,**

"**Hi" was all I could say as I stared at them, all three of them were tanned with black hair and brown eyes. They were also muscular but not too much because they were also lanky. I looked back up at the cliff to see that there were no more people on it but I could still here voices. I looked back over to them and asked**

"**Is there a party going on here?" Quil looked me up and down as he nodded his head as Embry smiled and looked out at ocean,**

"**Yeah, a couple of people from Forks are here, they always throw a party at this time of year." I followed them as they lead me to where everyone was. I noticed mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela sitting around the fire while Ben, Eric and Tyler were talking to some La Push guys.**

"**Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" asked Mike as he noticed me and walked over to us.**

"**Oh I was just hanging over there when I ran into Jacob and his friends," I watched as Mike sent them a dirty looks as they moved off towards the fire.**

"**Oh well, I was going to ask you to come since this weekend was going to be sunny but I remembered you telling me that you were going to Port Angeles."**

"**I went Friday and got everything that I needed and then I decided to come here on a whim." I said as I walked over to where Jacob was and just stared at the fire for a while. I stayed and I got to know Jacob and his friends some more, but a few hours after it was dark I told everybody that I'd see them Monday and headed towards my car. I hadn't gotten very far when somebody grabbed my arm, turning around I saw that it was Jacob**

"**Um… are you doing anything next Saturday?" what was it with the guys who lived here that made them ask out every girl they knew?**

"**I was thinking about staying home and watching a movie or something why?" I asked as I tilted my head a little bit to the side to see his face a little better.**

"**I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something." Asked Mike as he waited for my answer and I couldn't help but smile at him and I was about to ask him if he wanted to come over and watch a movie with me when I heard my phone start to ring. I pulled it out of the front seat and saw that it was Alex and that he had left at least three voicemail and Charlie had left one as well. I pushed the ignore button and looked up to see that Jacob had walked back over to everybody else. I couldn't help but growl something under my breath as I listened to the voicemails.**

"**Hey Bella it's me, Alex I just wanted to tell you that I'm at your dad's house, so please come over." **

"**Hey Bella it's me again, I've been sitting in my front of your dad's house for the past three hours where are you?"**

"**Hey Bella your dad invited me to stay the night and are you avoiding me?"**

**I walked back to the beach and threw my cell phone into the ocean and nearly screamed but since there were other people I didn't. Spinning around I walked back to my car and I was thinking about driving it into the ocean as well but decided against it. I opened the door and got in and instead of driving home I drove in the direction of Seattle. And I'll be damned but I was going to stay there until he left. I stopped by a pay phone and called Charlie and told I'm that I was staying the night at Jessica's house for the night. I could hear Alex in the back ground talking to Charlie. I hung up and used the rest of the money I had gotten from Dan by staying at a hotel and then buy a new cell phone tomorrow.**

**I was going to spend the rest of the night inside my hotel room, but I could hear music coming from down the street. I pulled out a pair of jeans from the back of the trunk and also a low-cut shirt that I had just bought yesterday. I got dressed and headed out to the party; as soon as I walked inside I saw that it wasn't really that bad. There were good looking guys everywhere although none of them were as beautiful as Edward and Jasper. Growling I stalked over to the bar as I thought that disgusting thought. It wasn't that I didn't like them it was just that they were both good looking and in some ways they annoyed me, even though that wasn't my fault.**

"**Excuse me would you like to dance?" I turned around at the sound of a man's voice right next to my ear. I nearly dropped my glass of beer as I saw that it was Edward and too far away was Jasper who was with two girls and another guy. I stared at him and finally sighed.**

"**Sure" standing up I followed him onto the dance floor and then we started to move with the music. It felt like I was dancing with some god who decided to embrace us with his presence and from the looks the other girls were giving him they sure thought so too. I had just started to get used to dancing with him when someone grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I was dancing with another guy who was just as good looking as Edward. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to his body as a slow song came on. I looked back at Edward to see that he was staring at the guy with absolute disgust.**

**I was really starting to enjoy myself when I suddenly felt the guy's lips on my neck and I could feel his saliva running down my neck as he drooled. Shuddering in disgust I tried to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge.**

"**Get off of me you creep!!" I shouted at him, but he still wouldn't budge. And then I felt his tongue on my neck and then on my ear.**

"**I believe she said get off of her?" looking behind the guy I saw that Edward had grabbed his arm and suddenly pulled him off of me. I fell down on my ass and watched as Edward pushed the guy into the bar. He turned around pulled me up to my feet and dragged me out of the club, I followed him obediently until we reached the corner of the street; I pulled my hand out of his and tried to get the guys saliva off of my skin.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked as he moved closer to me to check my neck. He placed his hands on my neck and gently got the saliva off. His cold skin felt really nice on my hot skin. I looked up at his face to see that he had the same honey gold eyes as Jasper.**

"**I'm fine," I pulled out of his grasp and headed towards the hotel I was staying at, but before I left I turned around and thanked Edward and walked away.**

**When I got into my room I took a hot shower and scrubbed my neck until it started to hurt, I got back out and went to sleep dreaming about how Edward had saved me.**

**I woke up to the sound of yelling and honking, glancing at the clock I saw that it was two o' clock in the afternoon and it was pouring rain. Getting up I got dressed and put my hair into a ponytail so it was out of my way. Now that I thought about it, it would be nice to cut it to my shoulders but it seemed that I would have to get it the next time I was in Seattle. I walked outside wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, a shirt and my little black jacket. I was soaked in less than five minutes as I tried to unlock the car door. I sighed in relief when I finally opened the door and slouched down into the seat as I turned the heater on. Driving was a little harder in the rain then getting in the car after all I couldn't drive past the speed limit which was really hard considering it was a convertible and it deserved to be driven past forty.**

**I pulled up into the driveway to see that Charlie wasn't home and there were no lights in the house, it was also past five and since his plane left at 6:15 I should be safe. Getting out of the car I ran inside to see that it was indeed empty, and there was a note on the kitchen table.**

**Dear Bella**

**I went to take Alex to the airport and I'll be staying with Billy for dinner, so don't worry about it. And don't forget to do your homework tonight.**

**Love Dad**

**Throwing the note away I ran upstairs and logged onto my computer to see that my pen pat was on**

**Hotstuff16: Hey**

**DarkPrince: Hey**

**Hotstuff16: how are you doing?**

**DarkPrince: fine but bored**

**Hotstuff16: me to and I have nothing to do**

**DarkPrince: you could read a book**

**Hotstuff16: yeah I could but I have no good books. Any way how was your weekend**

**DarkPrince: I went camping Thursday, went to port Angeles Friday and Seattle Saturday**

**Hotstuff16: wow that's the exact same thing I did except for the camping part**

**DarkPrince: Really you think we ran into each other?**

**Hotstuff16: I doubt it since I only ran into two people from school**

**DarkPrince: really who**

**Hotstuff16: I'm not telling you**

**Talking to my pen pal I saw that it was at least 10:30 and it was about time to log off since we had school tomorrow. Saying goodbye I logged off and got ready for bed and the tried to finish some of my home work before eleven and then went to bed.**

**I woke up late so I was practically running around the house trying to get ready; I threw on a pair of torn up jeans and a black sweater. Running outside I nearly had a heart attack when a saw a very familiar Volvo next to my convertible with a very shocking person leaning on the hood of the car. Jasper sat there looking relaxed and comfortable. I stood there for awhile and then turned around and headed back inside. I was hoping that this was a very bad dream and by going inside and going back to bed I might be able to wake up and forget this nightmare.**

"**Wait," I turned around slowly to see that he looked a little confused and somewhat concerned. I looked at him for a couple of minute and then asked him**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I would have come yesterday to check on you but I decided to come today" he walked no walking wasn't that graceful it was more like gliding.**

"**Are you okay??" he asked as he stood in front of me. For some reason I felt really self conscious in my torn jeans and black sweater.**

"**Yeah I'm okay and thank you for worrying about me" I said and started to open the door to the house. **

"**You're not going to school?" he asked as he followed me inside when I hadn't closed the door on him.**

"**No I don't really feel good and plus by the time we get there second period would have started." I said as I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on; he stared at me for a few minutes and then sat down beside me. I couldn't help but smile at him as I stood up again and placed Tristan and Isolde in the DVD player**

"**So are you going to stay, go to school or go home?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a diet coke and sat back down next to him.**

"**You don't mind if I stay here?" he asked as he completely relaxed on the couch**

"**No not really, and I don't really like to be by myself" I said as I took a sip from my coke and turned my attention to the movie. For some reason I wasn't really feeling better with someone in the house. I still felt alone, it sort of felt like the time my mother had married this guy named Alan, they had known each other for at least six months so it seemed that they were really in love or at least that was what the six's year old me thought. A month after they were married she left me alone for **

**the first time and then less than ten minutes later he started to beat me when I hadn't let him kiss me. Dan who was friends with her at the time and he only liked her a little bit. **

**He walked in to see that Alan had penned me down on the floor with a piece of cloth in my mouth and my little sunflower dress up around my waist. Dan had then grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the house and looked me over. For the next two weeks I had bruises on my face and arms and Dan had made sure that my mom made me go see a psychiatrist for at least a year. I stopped going when she married another man but like the other he wasn't what he seemed; I had to remain happy and carefree around everybody I knew.**

**I woke up with a scream on my lips, blinking a few times I saw that I was laying with my head on Jaspers lap. Sitting up I looked at Jasper to see that his eyes were closed but I knew from the way that he was breathing that he wasn't asleep. His hand which was lying on my shoulder was cold against my feverish skin. I moved away from Jasper and placed a hand on my forehead and felt that I was burning up.**

"**Are you okay Bella" murmured Jasper as he sat up too and looked at me. I knew how to lie through my teeth so I just smiled and told him I was fine while I walked into the kitchen to look for some night quell. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was just past three and that Charlie was going to be home around six so that was about in three hours. Opening a couple of cupboards I saw that I had forgotten to buy some night quell at the store the last time that I had gone to the drug store.**

"**Hey Bella are you sure your all right?" asked Jasper as he walked into the kitchen after me. I tried to smile as I opened my mouth to tell him that I was fine but I felt my vision blur and then it was pitch black.**

**I woke up to the sound of rain pounding onto the roof, turning my head I saw that Jasper and Edward were sitting on a black couch and then that Charlie's house didn't have a black couch at all. Bolting up I threw the covers to the floor and was about to get up off the bed when a cold hand landed on my shoulder and gently pushed me back on to the bed. Turning around I saw that the person who had taken my shoulder was a man who had the same blonde hair as Jasper but he had a kind face and the gentlest eyes that I had ever seen on a man's face.**

"**Try not to get up to fast, you still have a fever" he said as he pulled the blankets back on and looked at the two men who had stood up when I had threw the covers off of me. It looked like they had been ready to block the door so that I couldn't escape but I hadn't been thinking about using the door, in fact I had been thinking about using the window that was right next to the bed.**

"**Who are you?" I asked as I followed him with my eyes as he walked to Jasper and Edward in what could only be described as beautiful as he turned around and smiled the saddest smile that should be on nobody's face especially on somebody as beautiful as he was.**

**"I am Carlisle, Jasper and Edwards' father" and with that he walked out of the room leaving me alone with the two men in my life, well there were two more but for now these were the ones who were going to taking care of me for now. Or I could convince them to take me back home so that Charlie could take care of me but for some reason I highly doubted that.**

**"Do you realize that you had a fever of one hundred and one, why didn't you at least try and take care of yourself?" Said Edward as he got off of the couch and over to the bedside**

**"We were really worried" he said as he looked down on me with a look of exasperation and concern all rolled into one package. For some reason his words made me feel a little depressed after all he was probably the only person who actually cared about me besides Jasper and Dan. Alex was just going through a phase, I knew that he would find somebody else besides me but that didn't bug me as much as when I thought of Jasper and Edward leaving me or me leaving them. How come they affected me like this? Sighing I just shook my head so that my hair hid my face.**

**"Really you were worried? Don't make me laugh, I hardly know you guys and you were worried? I'm going home." Throwing the covers back off of me I stood up and glared at Edward in the eyes as I walked past him and Jasper but before I left I felt a dark shadow fall around the three of us. And that concerned me the most because the last time I felt a shadow was the day my mother had left Charlie and took me with her, that had changed the course of my life and so I knew that something life changing was going to happen to me. Or to put it simple I was hoping something life changing was going to happen because then in some way my life would be more interesting.**

**Walking out of the room and down the steps and then outside where a full moon glowed in the dark sky. I couldn't stop a tear from escaping as I ran into the forest. I ran for what seemed for like hours and it most have been hours since the sun was coming up. Collapsing beside a tree I sat down and tried not to cry, crying was for weaklings and I hadn't cried since I was six and I wasn't going to start now. Whipping my eyes I stood back up and continued to go the way that I thought was somewhat back to civilization. The rocks and other things on the forest floor cut my feet, pulling my hair into a ponytail I tried to find out where I was when there came a sound of a breaking branch from behind me. Spinning around I saw the biggest looking wolf I had ever seen, it stared at me and then growled low in its throat.**

**"Stay there …I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to go this way so stay there" backing up slowly I tried to keep him in sight and then stopped when I spotted something black out of the corner of my eye, turning slowly I saw another large looking wolf.**

**"Ugh… today is just not my day… I'm stuck in this forest about to be eaten by two large looking wolves and I'm wearing a pair of jeans and tank top without any shoes." **

**I backed into a tree to see that the black wolf had disappeared and that the reddish brown one was sitting and panting happily. I couldn't help but sigh in relief but it would seem that I wasn't exactly safe but at least it was only one wolf instead of two. Sitting down in front of the tree I looked at it and saw that its face was wolfish but the rest of his body looked like it belonged on a bear instead of a wolf.**

**"Well I guess it's just you and me. I bet your day is going a lot better than mine is" it shook its head and whined in its throat**

**"Guess not, but it's probably better then my day. I'm sick, stuck out in these woods with no way of getting back and my feet are killing me. And I can't believe that I'm talking to a wolf that may end up eating me." Putting my head into my knees I couldn't help but let out at least two tears that fell from my face onto the cold hard earth.**

**"Excuse me!! Are you lost?" Looking up there stood a man wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and as I looked around I saw that the wolf was no wear to be seen.**

**"Um… yes" he stared at me for a few minutes and then walked over to me and helped me up.**

**"Are you hurt?' he asked as I stood up**

**"No not really but my feet hurt a little bit" he bent down and lifted my left foot so that both of us could see that it was bleeding pretty badly. He bent down so that his back was to me.**

**"Here get on my back" my eyes widened but I did as he told me and he stood up and started to care me in the opposite direction that I had been going.**

**"By the way I'm Bella and you are?" I asked as I looked at him and saw that his skin was tanned and he had dark brown eyes that looked black and his face was completely free of blemishes.**

**"I'm Paul it's nice to meet you" I couldn't help but laugh at that and looked at him.**

**"Yeah sure, how many girls do you fine lost in the woods?" I asked he smiled at that and said**

**"Not as much as would like but I believe you're the first one I've found in at least a couple of years" smiling I shook my head and placed it on his shoulder. **

**"So how did you get lost anyways" he asked as we stepped out of the forest and into what looked like a prairie, he bent down again and I got off of his back as I looked around and stared. There were flowers growing everywhere and a lake was sparkling not too far away, turning around I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lake and jumped in with him fallowing behind me. Coming up for air I couldn't help but start laughing, the water felt so good on my feet. I was about to go back under the water when a splash of water came out of now where. Turning around I saw Paul laughing, making his whole face light up, I couldn't help but stare at him and tell myself that I had to many guys in my life like Jasper, Edward, Dan, Alex, Jacob, Charlie and my soon to be new step-father that is if my mom told him about me.**

**I splashed him back and then dived into the water and swam away from him, I couldn't help but enjoy myself with him and I know that sounds like every girls dream to find the one person who you could feel good with, but with the amount of guys I had in my life I didn't need another one but I couldn't help myself since for some reason in this town I seemed to attract more guys then I could count and that wasn't good. I came up for air and climbed out of the lake and onto the bank to see three more guys approaching us. Untying my hair I looked at them and realized that it was Jacob and his friends. He smiled and shouted at me**

**"Hey Bella what's up?"He sat down next to me while his two friends jumped into the lake and started to beat up or fight with Paul.**

**"Oh…nothing much except that I got lost in the woods and got nearly eaten by a giant wolf and then I meet Paul…oh I'm also playing in a lake even though I'm sick with a cold. How about you?" I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me funny,**

**"You're sick? Well what are you doing playing in the lake if you're sick" he pulled the towel around his neck and placed it around me. **

**"Don't worry so much, I'm fine but do you think you can take me home later... but until then" I splashed water into his face and stood up and ran away. We played for at least two hours before when Paul had picked me up and was about to throw me in to the lake when he heard my stomach growl and then they decided they were hungry as well so I followed them as both Jacob and Paul held my hands and guided me to a little house that was sitting at least two miles away. Walking into the house I saw that it was very homey and nice and the man sitting at the table was the man I had seen at the beach party. But what I cared about the most was the food on the table, pulling away from them I walked to the table right behind Embry he gave me a plate of bacon with some eggs and even though I didn't like either I ate them because I was starving.**

**"Well I guess I'll take you home now since I have a feeling that Charlie is worried right about now." Said Jacob as he stood up and looked at me as I sat comfortably wearing a pair of sweats and a longed sleeved shirt with a cup of coffee in my hands. Sighing I stood up and nodded my head.**

**"I guess you're right, maybe I'll see you guys later." I walked over to Paul and kissed him on the cheek and then Embry and Quil, I didn't know them all that well but I liked them all, they were all nice to me sort of like brothers yet nicer but there was something about Sam the big quite guy who had just watched us, for some reason it attracted me with the way he held himself like he was someone who held power.**

**"You should come back this Saturday" said Paul as both me and Jacob walked out the door, I nodded and said that I would and followed him into his car which I learned was a Rabbit which is a really old car.**

**"So I don't get a good bye kiss either?" asked Jacob as he walked me to the door, I leaned over to him and I was just going to kiss him on the cheek when he leaned forward and placed his hand on my head and kissed me on the mouth. Besides the only person I had kissed was my last ex-boyfriend Nick and someone who I had really cared about more than life its' self, his other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I pushed him away as I thought about what would Edward and Jasper would do if they saw us even though I knew that they weren't anywhere around. **

**"I'm sorry" I ran inside the house and closed the door on his face even though I knew it was rude I couldn't help it, I didn't want to fall in love with anybody in this hell hole, I mean who would want to raise their kids here? Oh wait the people who live here, my bad. Oh well that still didn't' mean that I want to fall in love. People who fell in love always got hurt and I had been hurt enough.**

**I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, glancing at the clock I groaned out loud but got out of bed and towards the front door. Mumbling under my breath I opened the door to find…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**The one person I didn't yet did want to see standing just outside the front door glaring at me like I was a misbehaving child who had just done something wrong, considering I had ran away from his house and then gotten lost in the woods and the not coming back home until twelve in the afternoon I couldn't blame him for giving me that look, but it didn't mean I had to like it. I glared right back at him **

**"Hello Edward how can I help you?" I asked in my sweetest and innocent voice that had gotten me out of a lot of trouble when I had been younger. I was counting on it getting me out of trouble this time even though I still didn't understand what I had done.**

**"You know how you can help me? You can start by not running off by yourself in the woods when there are people who go missing in there. And you can also try to stop making me worry about you all the time, I'm asking you not telling you to do these things for me but can you please do those things for me!!" He looked at me with the same puppy eyed look I had just given him and with his face it worked a lot better on him than on me considering I was no longer angry with him. Why on earth was he so HOT!! But since I had only seen him with cloths, I wonder how he looked without…**

**Shaking my head to clear the images that were starting to fill my head with Edward not wearing anything at all, suddenly I felt heat rise into my face so that I was blushing which I didn't do so easily.**

**"Yeah sure I'll try not to worry you or Jasper anymore, is that all? Well I have to go take a shower now and then go back to bed and rest since you know I'm sick. Although it was lovely to talk to you, I guess I'll see you at school next Monday bye." For some reason I couldn't stop rambling, finally pulling myself together I waved and was about to close the door when his hand came out of nowhere and stopped the door. He leaned it against the door so that we were inches apart.**

"**Where's Charlie? And are you planning on skipping the last two days of school?" he whispered against my ear as his hand touched my cheek to turn my head closer to his.**

**"He went to work I guess after all it is Thursday. Why?" I couldn't help but ask as I tried to urge my body away from his. I had only been here for at least two weeks and already I was thinking about sleeping with somebody who I couldn't blame except for his good looks that I could blame him for. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from doing something stupid like say kissing him which was so tempting considering his lips were right there in front of me. While one hand was on my waist while the other was on my neck where his fingers were playing against my pulse and then he kissed my beating pulse and played with it with his tongue, it took all of myself control to not fall right into his arms and just do whatever was going through my head. **

**"I'm just asking" he whispered against my neck as I slowly unwrapped myself away from his body and into the house where I figured I'd be at least somewhat safe. I was wrong he followed me inside, closing the door as he did so and pinned me against the wall.**

**"Well you know he could be home soon for lunch." I said hoping that my voice would come out strong instead it came out shaky and sort of husky as he pressed his body against mine. He didn't even hesitate as he pressed his mouth against mine and kissed me. I remind on yielding against him as I tried not to do anything but as his hands pulled me closer to not only his upper body but his lower body as well.**

**"No he won't" he said as he kissed me again and again until I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him onto me. All I could think about was the fact that his lips were on mine and that **

**his body felt so right next to mine. His hand pulled my tank top out of my shorts so that his hand was against my bare skin. I finally pulled away from him and whispered against his skin**

**"We can't do this, this isn't right we don't even know each other that well." He pulled away smiling and looked at me, his topaz colored eyes were sparkling with what looked like humor and desire.**

**"Your right we should go out to eat or to a movie. I'll wait until you're ready." He said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and looked at me like an innocent child who just wasn't doing naughty things a few minutes ago. Just a minute ago he was planning on srewing me and now all of a sudden he wanted to go on a date what the hell is wrong with him. I mean it wasn't like I was going to let him screw me but still the least he could do was ****not**** try to seduce me to get me to go out with him. I couldn't help but be angry with him and I let my anger show on my face.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you" I shouted as glared at him, the only thing he did was smile a humorous smile at me and made himself comfortable. **

**"Ugh" I shouted at him and opened the front door and stalked outside were a red convertible pulled up and inside that car was another Cullen who I wasn't really happy to see.**

**"What the HELL do you guys want with me?" I shouted at Jasper who had just gotten out of the car while Edward stood in the doorway just looking at me.**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Jasper as he glanced at Edward and then back at me,**

**"Your brother there just tried to seduce me and then get me to go on a date with him and then here you are, by the way what do the hell are you doing here aren't you guy's supposed to be in school.?" I shouted as I pointed at Edward and for the first time in ten years I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I looked at them. I fell to the ground as my legs buckled underneath me**

**"Why is it that every time I try to find a place to fit in or a place to find a home where I can stay, a guy comes along and ruins everything that I've been trying to build. Every wall that I try to place to protect myself there is always some man who tears it down and just rips something that I love away from me." I shouted at them but with each word that came out my voice grew quieter and quieter until at the last word was barely a whisper.**

**I felt hands encircle me and push me against a strong very solid chest; I wrapped my hands into his shirt and just cried. I hated men they always ruined everything that I had tried to build up always fell apart when my mom brought home a new boyfriend, a lover, or a new husband, once they grew tired of her or she grows tired of them they always for some reason looked at me differently and try to fme. I just couldn't handle it anymore. He kissed me on my head and then on my cheek, while he lifted my head so that I was looking at Jasper's golden eyes that were so similar to Edwards who as I looked around was stroking my head just like Jasper was kissing away my tears.**

**"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have tried to do anything… I didn't mean to upset you, so please stop crying." Asked Edward as he kissed my cheek as the two of them tried to calm me down. And then I felt the shadow again as it loomed over us again, but I was more concerned with the fact that I was on my knees with Jasper in front of me kissing my neck and Edward who was behind me kissing my left cheek. I didn't know whose hand was wrapped around my waist while there was a hand running up and down my thigh. I threw my head back but I'm guessing that Edward had taken it as an invitation to kiss me because he did, but it was different from the one in the house where it had been hard, demanding a response; where this one was soft, gentle, coaxing a response.**

**Jasper brushed his lips against the exposed part of my chest; I pulled away from Edwards kiss and from both of their wondering hands. Standing up I walked away from the two of them and towards the front door, placing my hand against my forehead I could feel a headache coming on **

**and all I wanted to do was lie down. Turning around at the door I saw both Jasper and Edward still sitting on the ground looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Looking at them I couldn't help but motion for them to come in, where's I had scrambled up looking ungraceful , every movement, every glance that they did was graceful and they both took my breath away. I walked into the kitchen poured some hot water into a measuring cup and placed it into the microwave for five minutes; pulled out a black mug that read 'yes I'm a pain in the ass but I know that you love me anyways'' in red. Pouring some milk and some cappuccino stuff into the mug I waited until the microwave beeped and poured the water into the mug and pulled a spoon out of the cabinets and stirred it up and turned around to see the two of them sitting at the table looking at me as I made my cappuccino which as I cooled it down and took a sip that made it feel like I was in heaven instead of hell. But hey with two drop dead gorgeous guys who had started to make out with me but still a little while ago it had felt like hell.**

**"I'm going to bed so if you just want to hang out here until you have to go home before or after Charlie comes home I guess you guys can stay here." Walking past them I walked up the stairs and into my room where I turned on the radio the fan, closed the window blinds, and was about to climb into bed when I turned to the door and saw the two of them looking a little lost and lonely as they watched me move around my room, sitting down on the bed I pulled the cover's around me and then patted the bed.**

**"You can sleep with me but no touching me inappropriately and absolutely no more kissing or groping me. Okay?" the two of them looked at each other and then back at me as they nodded their heads. They sat on the bed took off their shoes and then their shirts. I made sure they kept their jeans on there are some cloths that shouldn't be token off. They climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me, muscles flowed on their shoulders and their chests, I burrowed under the covers to keep myself from touching them but that didn't stop Edward from wrapping his hands around my waist or keep Jasper placing his perfectly beautiful face on my shoulder. I fell asleep between the two of them feeling instead of crappy and scared since the last time I fell asleep with a guy he had been touching me in places that were not to be touched by a fifty-five year old man and I had been only ten. He had been my mother's new boy toy. I felt secure safe and somewhat happy with the two of them that I had never experienced with anybody besides Dan and Alex somebody who had just arrived in Forks to make sure nothing was going to happen to me and it was sort of refreshing.**

**I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming shut and then the front door, opening my eyes I saw Edward standing besides the bed looking down at me while Jasper was looking out the window.**

**"Is that Charlie?" I asked as I sat up and looked at the two of them, Jasper nodded and I couldn't help but grimaced at the thought of Charlie meeting Edward and Jasper like this.**

**"Okay I have a plan, there's a ladder right under the window I want you two to climb out the window and I'll meet you out there in twenty minutes. Considering what happened today I think we need to get to know each other a little better." Standing up I left them staring at me and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Looking in the mirror I saw that my eyes were no longer red with the lack of sleep and my hair was a mess. Grabbing the brush I brushed it before I climbed into the shower,**

**Wrapping the towel around me I walked to my room and saw that the window was open, closing it I grabbed my black skirt, my red low-cut midriff top that matched it and then my mid-thigh **

**black boots that matched them. Walking into the bathroom I put on some black eyeliner and some lip gloss and ran down the stairs into the living room where Charlie sat watching basketball.**

** "I'm going out but I'll be back in an hour or two."**

**"Who you going out with?" he asked as he looked at the way I was dressed.**

**"I'm going out with Jessica, Lauren, and Angelina. They promised to take me to this great dance club" I said as I moved out of the living room and towards the door.**

**"Don't be out to late and don't forget to email your mom she called this morning to tell you that she and Dan are getting a divorce." He said and his tone sounded a bit bitter although I had no clue why, after all she had left him for a richer man and had taken his only child, where I was repeatedly raped and touched by all of her boyfriends except Dan he was probably the only man I was willing to call father. Stepping outside I saw that Jasper's convertible was missing while Edward was standing besides the driver side of his silver Volvo. His eyes widened and the window in the passenger's seat rolled down and there sat Jasper his eyes just as wide as Edwards were.**

**"What do I look bad or something?" I asked as I walked over to them slowly since I didn't want to fall on my ass in five inch heels now that would be really embarrassing.**

**"No it's not that it's just do you think that outfit is a little revealing." Smiling a knowing smile I couldn't help but laugh at them.**

**"I know that's why I brought jeans and tennis shoes in the bag." I motioned to the bag that was hanging on my arm happily. Edward just shook his head and got in the driver's side while I opened the back door and got in. I sat down in the middle of the floor in the car and placed my head on the arm rest and looked at the two of them.**

**"I need you guys to drop me off at a friend's house, so that I can change please. And then we can go anywhere you want to get to talk and get to know each other a little better." I said as I looked at them and saw that they looked a little uneasy.**

**"Don't worry the friends a girl, now take a right down this road, then a left and then just go straight and you'll come to the apartments that are there." I knew that, that little white lie was going to come bit me in the ass later but I really wanted to see Damien, he had saved me a time or two from lechers' old men and I had saved him from beautiful girls who were trying to get their hands in his pants. He had called and left a message saying that he had just arrived two days ago and that he wanted to see me. Damien had followed me here to protect me from myself as well as all of the other people who lived here, at least that's what he tells himself,. And the best part was that he wasn't human, he was a Vampire out of books and legends, yeah I know that's kind of strange but hey having my own personal vampire bodyguard was kind of cool.**

**Edward stopped in front of the apartments and then looked at Jasper who just shook his head. I slid onto the seat and out the door before they could do anything to make me not go see Damien.**

**"Wait Bella at least let one of us come with you" I turned to look at the two of them as they climbed out of the car and shook my head.**

**"Sorry but Rachel doesn't really like guys or to put it simply she hates guys." I said and ran to the third building up the stairs and knocked on the door. And let me tell you running in five inch heels it was harder and a little easier then it looked and going up the stairs I nearly broke my left ankle. Damien stood in the door way and where Edward and Jasper where hot, Damien was HOT. He was about five-six with red hair that was so red that it looked like blood, and his eyes were so green that they could make any cat envy them, but he was pale not pale like Edward and Jasper were pale, no he was paler then they were but instead of looking like a ghost it looked good on him.**

**"Bella what are you doing here and dressed like that?" his voice was low and velvety smooth so that it made you think of silk sheets and a bed. Smiling I walked past him and into the **

**little apartment where there was a plasma TV sitting by one wall, a black leather couch opposite that with a little black coffee cup sitting in the middle of the floor.**

**"Nice place Damien but you do know you could have bought a house right?" I asked as I sat down on the couch and watched him glide over to me.**

**"That's true but then I would have visitors coming over everyday wanting to know about me or if anybody else lived with me, so to save time and space I moved into this little apartment that is only ten minutes away from your house." He said as he leaned over me so that he could pin my arms against the couch, he set those green, green eyes on me and stared at me as I didn't move. **

**"Why is it that you smell like two other vampires Bella?" I looked up at him completely confused, after all I was pretty good at knowing who was a vampire and who wasn't', and then I felt a little click come into my head as I thought of Edward and Jasper. I looked up into his face and saw that he was very mad at me, Damien and I had been boyfriend and girlfriend at one time and we still hadn't gotten over why we had broken up in the first time. He was the only man that I could say I truly loved as a man instead of as a brother or a father; he was also the only person I had slept with that had been my choice and he was my first love too.**

**"Um, because there are two vampires that go to my high school" I said as I tried to keep calm, Damien hated it when I was with another vampire because for some reason it brought out his protective instincts, or something like that. He looked down at me one more time and then nodded his head.**

**"Okay, I'll believe that, so why are you here?" he asked as he let go of my arms and sat down next to me, his eye's hooded.**

**"I came to see you of course and let me put down my bag and I have to go tell Lauren, the girl that drove me here that I'll be staying here so she can go home. After all we have a lot of catching up" standing up I walked over to the door, out of it and down the stairs over to Edward and Jasper. The best thing about Damien was he could shield himself from other vampires as well as other little nifty tricks. **

**"Um I'm sorry guys but it looks like we're going to have to put our getting to know each other on hold for some other time, because Rachel is sick and she also has a little brother around two who needs to be taken care of."**

**"That's okay we can stay here with you?" said Jasper, I tried not to keep myself from yelling my frustration out on the two of them after all they were only trying to be polite.**

**"That's sweet Jasper but I could be staying all night and I just called Charlie so it's alright." **

**"How are you going to get home?" asked Edward as he pushed away from the car and towards me**

** "Well Rachel of course she may be sick but that doesn't mean she can't drive, so why don't I see you at school tomorrow" and with that I blew them each a kiss and walked back the way I came, up the stairs and back into the apartment were Damien sat watching some reality show. I hated reality show. Grabbing my bag from the couch I found the bathroom and started to unzip the boots when Damien knocked on the door. Standing up I opened the door to see that Damien was no longer wearing a shirt, so he was standing in just his jeans.**

**"What??" I asked nervously as I looked at everything but him, I mean I know that I was doing something stupid like staying here.**

**"I need to take a shower and you do to, I don't think I can take it anymore with you smelling like another vampire." He said as he looked down at me as he said it, his eyes were only slightly tinged with red and that was a bad thing.**

**"I'm sorry Damien I didn't know that they were vampires until you told me. It seems that I'm losing my touch." I hated admitting something like that but I knew that if I did then I would be out of trouble.**

**"No Bella you are not out of trouble, at least not yet." He said and then walked back into the little living room. I forgot that he could read my mind so he had known that the people downstairs weren't a girl named Lauren.**

**"Shit" I mumbled to myself and in the next room I heard Damien laugh,**

**"You're no fair Damien!!" I shouted back at him as I turned on the shower and unzipped the boots at the same time. Stepping into the warm water I washed off all the eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss that had been a sparkly and shiny. I washed my face and then the rest of my body considering Damien had such a good since of smell. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where Damien lay sleeping on the couch.**

**I walked over to the couch and bent down in front of him, he looked like some Greek god lying there against the black furniture, sitting down next to the couch I touched his hair and started to play with it. He opened his eyes and stared at me,**

**"I thought you had to take a shower" I said as I placed my head on the edge of the couch as I stared at him as he looked me up and down in my towel.**

**"Didn't you bring any cloths?" he asked as he started to play with my wet hair, his finger tips brushed the top of the towel. Taking a shuddering breath I shook my head**

**"I only brought what I was wearing, and jeans with tennis shoes." I said a little breathy as I tried not to do anything that would get me in trouble.**

**"There are a couple cloths that I got your mother to give me in the bedroom, I'm going to take a shower." He stood up patting me on the head and into the bathroom. Standing up I followed where he went and then into the bedroom and stopped. There were at least three pictures of me in the room, one was when I had been thirteen, another when I was fifteen and the last was when he had taken when he had come to cheer camp to see me. We had spent all day together until he had to leave. Those were the only ones on the wall. Another one was when we had been going out together, I had been wearing a red dress and my hair was curly because he had wanted to see what it looked like. **

**The bed was king sized with a black converter with red sheets and pillows, the windows were covered over with a black blind to make sure that if the sun did shine it wouldn't get in to the apartment. It would be hard to explain to somebody if they some him glitter like he was made of crystal or diamonds. Walking over to the dresser I opened the first one to see that there were at least six different pairs of pajamas for me and some underwear. Blushing I pulled a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, and I got dressed and walked back into the living room where he had put my bag. Opening it I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.**

**"Bella?" his voice sounded sleepy,**

**"Yeah, um Lauren is sick and since her parents are out of town, I wanted to know if it was alright if I could stay here and take care of her?" I asked**

**"I guess just make sure to go to school tomorrow" he said **

**"Okay bye"**

**"Bye" I hung up and placed my cell back into the back and plopped down onto the couch and changed the channel to ****CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**** and watched until I heard the shower turn off, I switched it to TNT where ****Law and Order**** was on. Damien walked in wearing red boxers and a black robe. For the past two weeks the only thing I had been doing was lying my ass off and knowing that it was wrong I couldn't help but not regret telling this one particular lie. I sat up and **

**scooted to the other end of the couch trying not to touch any of his skin, he smiled a knowing smile, you know the one where a man knows what he's doing to a woman. Do to some circumstance's Damien had taken my blood and had given me some of his to save my life. My mother's sixth husband was the first one to actually rape me; I had just meet Damien three weeks before. This time Dan hadn't been there to stop me from being abused, I lost my virginity that night and I had been bleeding too much. He had panicked and drove me six blocks away from our house and dropped me in an alley.**

**Damien who was coming to pick me up so he could take me horseback riding, because he had seen me reading a book on horses at school. He had been pretending he was a junior while I had been a freshman, he had smelt the blood when my new 'step-dad' had opened the door and had demanded or threatened him. I don't know, all I know when I woke up he told me that he would be able to stop the pain and blood loss if I allowed him to bite me and then if I drank his blood. I hadn't wanted to die so I agreed the next morning he told me what he was and that the only way for me to turn into a vampire like him we would have to have two more blood exchanges.**

**"Bella are you okay?" I came back to myself to see that Damien was sitting in front of me.**

**"I'm all right I just had a flash back that's all."**

**"Come on I think it's about time for you to go to bed" he said as he took my arm and then picked me up like I was a child, I usually hated being treated like I was fragile and would break at anytime but considering that ever since I had gotten here I had been going through my worst nightmares I didn't mind. He moved the covers and sheets and then placed me in the bed and pulled the covers over me. I watched as he turned the lights off and then headed towards the door.**

**"Where are you going" my voice came out high pitched and scared, after I start to see my past with the men who had raped and abused me, I hated to be left alone in the dark but since I couldn't ask Charlie if I could sleep with him I had been going through my nightmares by myself.**

**"I'm going to turn the TV and the lights off, don't worry I'll be right back" he left the door open so that I wasn't completely alone in the dark, I watched as the lights turned off and there was a shadow by the doorway. I stifled a scream, I knew it was Damien but my mind for some reason wouldn't accept it.**

**"Bella it's alright, it's me." I nodded my head a little too much, I don't see why I was nodded… oh wait he could see me and because of the blood he gave me I could see him now too. He climbed on to the bed and got under the covers as well, I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his cool skin and held on to him.**

**"You're safe now Bella no one is going to hurt you." He whispered against my neck,**

**' There were nights when the wind was so cold, that my body froze in bed, if I just listened to it right outside the window, there were days when the sun was so cruel, that all the tears turned to dust, and I just knew my eyes drying up forever.' I woke up to the sound of the radio going off, Damien's hands were wrapped around my waist and my hands were still wrapped around his neck, snuggling closer I tried to ignore the alarm but it was kind of hard to do with the fact that it kept getting louder and louder. Groaning Damien moved and slammed his hand down on it so that it was finally quiet again. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt Damien start to shake me awake,**

**"Ugh, why the hell are we getting up this early?" I moaned as I moved away from him to find a more comfortable position.**

**"I'm not getting up this early you are, you have school" he said as I felt his legs on my back and he pushed me off the bed. I barely caught myself with my hands and knees or I would have landed on my face.**

**"Your mean you know that?" I said as I stood up and headed to the bathroom and got ready, with his laughter echoing in my ears. Stepping out of the bathroom wearing my tight black jeans with my thigh high boots and midriff low-cut shirt, I walked into the bedroom I saw that Damien was sitting up and talking on the phone. Standing in front of the bed I watched as he hung up shaking his head**

**"You are not wearing that to school" he said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom, I heard him turn on the shower, I couldn't help but smile because by wearing this outfit it insured that he was coming with me and transferring to the school even though he was going to have to lie about his age again. When the shower shut off and ten minutes later he came out wearing the same color jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off every muscles that he had.**

**"I thought you weren't getting up" I said sweetly as I stood by the front door, waiting for him.**

**"I cannot let you go to school dressed up like that" he pointed to what I was wearing and then stood in front of me in a blink of an eye. I stepped away so that my back was against the wall. His hand went to my hips and pulled me closer.**

**"You should only wear these sorts of cloths to bed, especially the boots" I couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door and motioned for me to go outside first. I did what he wanted and then waited by the stairs until he came down and showed me his new car. It was a black Jaguar with black leather seats. As you can see he has a thing for the color black and leather, that's what I loved about him the most. Or at least one of the things that I had loved about him, I got in and told him the directions to the school, just because he knew where I lived didn't mean he knew where I went to school since he didn't think that was important enough information until he learned that there were other vampires. Oh…no… well now my little white lie was going to be found out if I ran into Edward and Jasper and knowing that I was going to see them…well that was just great and asking for more trouble. And even though I wasn't asking for trouble didn't mean that I wasn't going to get any.**

**We pulled up five minutes later with everybody staring at the car and as soon as Damien stepped out of the car with sunglasses all the girls eyes were fixed on him, stepping out of the car I ignored everybody's shocked looks that they threw at me and him. Was it so shocking to see me with a guy besides Mike and Edward after all nobody had ever seen me with Jasper. Shaking my head in disgust I took Damien's hand and took him to the office, as we turned around I felt the hungry eyes staring at my back, I suppressed a shudder to keep myself from remembering something that was going to make me fall down on the floor in horror and fear.**

**"Excuse me miss I'm new here and I was hoping you would have my schedule." I watched as Damien made sure that the desk clerk was looking directly into his eye's which wasn't really all that hard. One of the tricks that he had was that he could make anybody believe whatever he said as long as they looked into his eyes. Doesn't that sound sort of corny but it's true and that's probably one of the reasons' we broke up and I started to date Nick, I had wanted a normal human boyfriend because I wanted to know what it was like to just be normal and he had let me as he watched from the shadow's to make sure nothing happened to me.**

**"Yes I do, here you go." She handed him a piece of paper with his name and schedule, he turned around took my hand in his and walked out, we had played this game so many times in the past that I knew exactly what to do, how to look, and how to act. I used the feline grace that I had gotten from sharing his blood at least twice. The second time had been when I had pissed off the wrong person at the wrong time and he had beaten me almost to death. As you can see my life had been a living hell with men doing things that hadn't even crossed my mind, most of my friends **

**knew a little about my childhood from what I told them but not all of it and the stuff they didn't know about were the ones that had a man doing something to me as a child.**

**"So where do you want to go after school?" he asked as Mike who had been about to say something to me but when Damien glanced at him he turned around and walked away where Jessica, Lauren and Angelina were standing beside the cafeteria…well there goes my new friends but they weren't really that nice or caring at all. At least that was what I was trying to tell myself as I saw Edward and his family got out of their car, all five of them froze when they spotted us, Damien had spotted them at the same time they noticed us, and he waved at them with a mocking smile on his face.**

**Shaking my head I took my hand out of his and headed to class were I should get some peace and quiet but I was so wrong because once when I walked through the door I was bombarded with questions, **

"**Omg, Bella who was that?"**

**"Does he have a girlfriend?"**

**"Is he a friend of yours from Florida?"**

** "Can I have him?" **

**All the stupid bitches were starting to get on my nerves when I guess they saw something on my face that made them back away from me and less than a minute later the bell rang and class began. **

**I barely made it through all of my classes without strangling someone but when computer class was over Edward stood by the door waiting for me. Mike had left when the bell rang, not even waiting for me…it probably had something to do with Damien, well that wouldn't be surprising at all.**

**"Bella, did you hear me?" blinking a couple of times I shook my head**

**"Sorry I wasn't listening" I said as I leaned against the desk and tried to look indifferent with what he was saying**

**"Yeah you're not really good at listening" he said as he set those dark golden eyes on me**

**"Well you're not really good at listening either" I snapped and walked around him and instead of acting human like I had been doing for the past two years around other people, I glided down the hall, outside where Damien waited glaring at Jasper and the rest of their family. I had forgotten how territorial vampires could be. Sighing I got into the car and waited for Damien to get in but one Edwards family members had come over and was talking to him. It was the girl that if I remembered correctly was Alice she and Jasper had used to go out at least that was what I heard from Jessica and Angelina. I wonder why they had broken up, wait that was none of my business. But like Damien's eyes that looked like a cat's, I had a cat's curiosity that was pretty much limited less and it got me into a lot of trouble just like a cat. I got out of the car looked at Edward, Jasper and Damien as well as the other three vampires that were watching me with their golden eyes. We were the only ones in the parking lot, everybody had left and I was going to do the same thing.**

**Turning around I glided out of the car and away from them, for some reason I felt left out it and it probably had something to do with the fact that they were all Vampires and even though they weren't related by blood and family, they were related to the fact that they were all a part of the undead. With the fact that I could walk a lot faster and a lot easier since I wasn't trying to act human and ungraceful. I used what little magic I could to get home. I watched as they disappeared and my house appeared. Because Damien was an old Vampire and I had taken his blood twice it had allowed me to have some things that a normal human being would never have like the fact that I **

**moved with feline grace that no human could never have. I could also move from one place to the other with just a thought and I could also touch minds with Damien if I wanted to and right now I didn't want to so I closed off our link that I had left open except when I had my flash backs and when Alex had come over.**

**I walked into the house and then into my room where I turned on the radio and plopped down right beside my bed and let the fact that I was never going to be human and I wasn't yet quite part a vampire either and probably never would be. But because I was half human and half of the undead so that meant I was going to live longer than all of my friends and family so that also meant that I was going to be alone for most of my life. I mean what made me so sure that Damien, Edward or even Jasper was going to always be there after all they had to move on sometime with their family and Damien was going to lose interest sooner or later after all they always lost interest no matter who they were.**

**"Bella you home I got some pizza if you want some" Charlie's voice floated up from downstairs, standing up I walked out of my room and towards the bathroom that my eyes were swollen from crying and I was a lot paler than usual but that wasn't anything to me since it was the beginning of October and it was getting a little colder and wetter. Fixing my eyeliner and mascara I walked down stairs to see that Charlie was sitting at the table with Jacob and Billy. **

**"Hey Bella I didn't think that you were home, what were you doing" walking over to the table I grabbed a paper plate and a piece of pizza.**

**"I was getting ready to watch a movie and I wasn't really listening to you as you came in" I said as I headed back towards the stairs.**

**"Hey Bella can I watch the movie with you?" asked Jacob as he stood up with his plate and over to me. **

**"Sure why not" I said as I climbed the stairs and back into my room where I had a small plasma T.V Dan had gotten for my birthday and a DVD player that Alex had gotten for me as well, To have lived without Dan to take care and protect me for most of my life would have been a lot worse than with him. Pulling out ****Blood and Chocolate ****from the desk where I had placed most of my DVD's the week before when Dan had sent them. Grabbing the DVD remote from the desk and plopped down on my bed with my pizza.**

**"So about this Saturday do you think that I could come over to your place and hang out for a while?" I asked as I pushed play and looked at him with a hopeful look I knew was on my face.**

**"Yeah that'd be great, I can show you the motorcycles that I just finished repairing for a friend" He said as he looked at me and smiled**

**"Hey did you do something to your eye's there a lot darker." He asked as he moved away from the edge of the bed and towards me. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his and stared at my eyes**

**"No I'm not wearing any contacts so I don't know what you're talking about" I said but he leaned closer and it got me thinking about the kiss that he had given me just two days ago.**

**"You're eyes almost look black…"**

**"It must be just the lighting or something" I said as I remembered that the fact that my eyes were almost black meant it was a bad sign. Suddenly I started to hear Jacob's heartbeat and it was pounding against my skull. Placing my hand on his neck where his pulse was beating I leaned over to it and was about to kiss it when I noticed that I could hear two more hearts downstairs and a blood that was rushing through a body with a heart that wasn't beating at all outside near my window. I pulled away from the sweet temptation of blood that was pounding through his veins, but for some reason I could taste the feel of his blood on my tongue and it tasted so sweet. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts of drinking his blood after all it wasn't my hunger that was beating at me **

**like I was a starving woman who was getting her first taste of the sweet nectar of life that was so close to drink. I pushed Damien's hunger away from me and was about to push away from Jacob when he placed his hand on my neck and pulled my head towards his and kissed me.**

**I laid there completely shocked but when I accidently bit his lip I got off the bed and climbed on to his lap, I didn't care that our father's where downstairs or that Damien was outside watching me all I cared about was the blood I could taste in his mouth. I placed my hands on the side of his face and pulled him closer to me so that I could feel his body moving under mine. Jacob placed his hands on my hips were gently trying to pull me closer to him. We came up for breath a few minutes later and he just stared at me in amazement I leaned closer to his mouth when I noticed a drop a of blood on his lower lip and licked it.**

**"Bella" he said my name in a husky tone as he drew me back towards him and kissed me again, I felt Damien's anger at what I was doing but I didn't care at all about his feelings all I could care about was biting Jacob's lower lip again and licking the blood off of him. I remembered when Damien and I had still been together and he had come to me tasting of blood from the person he had snacked on. I broke the kiss and started to place kisses on his chin and then the pulse on his neck. I licked his neck and I felt my teeth become sharp almost like a vampires but smaller and a lot sharper sort of like a cat's but not quite. I was about to bite down when I heard a knock on the front door, I heard Jasper's voice talking to Charlie.**

**"Bella there's someone here to see you" Shouted Charlie form the bottom of the stairs Jacob and I looked at each other and I slowly climbed off of him and walked towards the door and downstairs where Billy gave me a disapproving glance as I paced the living room.**

**"Hey Jasper, can I help you?" I asked completely confused as to why he was visiting me, I mean just because I had let him sleep in the same bed as me didn't mean that he could come uninvited to my house, Oh…wait I had invited him to my house a week ago, but not tonight, tonight I wasn't in the mood to deal with a vampires male ego shit. Okay so I was a little bitchy could you blame me? I mean I have at least three vampire guys trying to make me there's then there was Jacob. There were a lot of girls who would love to have so many guys begging to give them attention especially if they were HOT, but not me I didn't really care all that much. Okay so that wasn't really true after all I loved the attention but it was starting to annoy me.**

**"I need to talk to you about something important, can you come outside?" I looked at Charlie and then back at Jasper's serious face, signing I nodded my head and walked outside, closing the door as I passed Charlie who had a confused look on his face. We walked over to the forest on the side of the house so that if anybody was trying to eavesdrop they couldn't.**

**"Bella there's something that you have to do, you have to go with Damien and go to Italy with him" I stared at him in complete shock, I mean go to Italy where Dan and Alex disappeared every summer and came back telling me how it was the most beautiful city they had ever lived in, because of their stories I had always wanted to go but that didn't mean I wanted to go now. I had just started a new school made new friends why the hell would I want to leave now.**

**"Why?" I asked as I tried to think of the reasons why he would suggest such a weird idea out of the blue, and then I remembered Alice talking to Damien and saying something about death,**

**"Alice spoke of a vision she had, she said that if you stayed here than you would be killed. Edward agrees with me on this and so has Damien" Okay so not only was I going insane but they were to…uh what do you know Forks makes you go absolutely insane.**

**"What makes you think I want to go to Italy? I mean are Alice's vision actually accurate?" Jasper nodded his head to my last question and I couldn't help but feel that if I went to Italy something bad was going to happen to me and Damien if we went to Italy. And how the hell did I know that?**

**"I'm going back inside and I'm going to bed and I'm not going to Italy no matter what you say" I snapped as I spun around and walked back inside the house, past Charlie and Billy who were whispering quietly in the living room and back upstairs in my room to find Jacob laying on my bed without his shirt on and I couldn't quite help but think he had a nice chest when the urge to kiss him again came over me. I closed the door and locked it, the lights were already turned off so I climbed onto the bed and over to him. He followed every move I made so that it made feel all hot and bothered that he was paying so close attention to me. As I crawled over him I let my fingers play on his bare chest, he grabbed me and through me on the bed so that he held my arms above me and he was on top of me. **

**I wriggled underneath him and he made a low growling sound that made what I was doing so much hotter and better. He kissed me on my neck then on my lips so that I could play with the cut that was on his bottom lip. He held my arms up with one hand and moved his other hand around my waist and up my shirt so that I moaned for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rubbed myself against him as I arched my back with pleasure at the feel of him. **

**"ENOUGH!!" We both looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway… I guess I hadn't locked the door after all. Charlie grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him out of my room and downstairs where Charlie started to yell at Jacob and I heard Billy's voice join in too. I got up at the sound of the door slamming, looking out the window I watched as the two of them got into their car and drive away. I turned at the sound of stomping feet coming up the stairs. Charlie walked in and started to yell**

**"Not only did you decide to come see me after three years but now you're starting to act like your mother, no wonder she decided to hand you off to me. Your going straight back to her in two days, I have better things to do then try and take care of a seventeen year old who wants to sleep around." He slammed my door on my face and into his room, I heard him stomping around in there and I couldn't help the rage that was starting to consume me at the fact that he has basically calling me a whore. **

**'How dare he call me a whore! After all that I had done for him.' Walking towards my closet I grabbed my suitcase that was at the bottom of all my cloths.**

**"If he wants me gone then I'll go but not to that bitch of a mother. I'll go to Dan's vacation house in Venice" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my clothes from my drawers and into the suitcase.**

**"Well it looks like I'm going to Italy after all, Jasper will be happy but I doubt if that bitch Alice knows what she's saying… All well its better than staying in a house with a father who believes I'm a whore." Walking over to my desk I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Damien and put it under the floor board that I had discovered the night I had gotten here. Grabbing my suitcase I walked over to the window and through it out, next I jumped out and landed perfectly on my feet. Looking around I made sure that there was no sign of anybody at all especially Damien, Jasper or Edward around. Didn't want them to know where I was going until I got there. Walking over to my car I placed the bag into the back seat and climbed in, I felt a gentle probe from Damien and I blocked out what had happened with Jacob and Charlie and what I was doing now. Like I said I couldn't have them know what was going on until after I left.**


End file.
